Aucun Autre
by LiaHyde
Summary: La vie de couple avec une Idole est très complexe et parfois dangereuse, Mélora peut le confirmer ... Fiction avec Super Junior et un passage des Shinhwa. Rated M à cause d'un lemon et de certaines scènes de "violence", vous serez prévenus pour que les âmes sensibles puissent les éviter!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Neo gateun saram ddo eobseo,_

_Juwireul dulreobwado geujeo geureohdeon geol_  
><em> Eodiseo chatni,<em>

_Neogachi joheun saram, neogachi joheun saram,_

_Neogachi joheun maeum, neogachi joheun seonmul,_  
><em> Neomu dahaengiya aesseo,<em>

_Neoreul jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo,_  
><em> Eodiseo chatni,<em>

_Nagachi haengbokhan,_

_Nom nagachi haengbokhan, nom nagachi uneun georeon,_

_Choegoro haengbokhan nom."_

Séoul, Octobre 2013, assise et calée contre un oreiller je regarde par la fenêtre l'horizon extérieur qui à présent me fait peur. J'ai toujours eu cette peur hors du commun qu'est celle des gens, de la foule, mais jamais de l'extérieur bien au contraire, j'ai toujours adoré aller dehors, me promener, prendre des photos de tout ce qui m'entoure... Malgré certains points qui m'étaient personnellement attitrés et qui font de moi cette personne si unique que tant adorent, j'ai toujours été une fille des plus normales! Enfin, si la normalité existe réellement... Après tout, pourquoi parler de normalité quand nous savons que tout être vivant est unique et que même les jumeaux ne sont pas exactement pareils... Qu'est-ce que la normalité quand on sait ce qui m'est arrivé ? Était-ce normal de me faire tout ça ? Était-ce normal de me faire autant de mal alors que je n'ai rien fais de mal ? Était-ce normal de m'envoyer ici dans cet état ? Non je ne crois pas, du fait la normalité craint !

_"Neoui ddaddeuthan geu dusoni chagabge (chagabge),_

_Chagabge shikeo isseulddae,_

_Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nalkarobge (nalkarobge),_

_Sangcheo badasseulddae,_

_Naega jabajulge anajulge salmyeoshi,_

_Geugeoseuro jakeun wiroman doendamyeon jokesseo,_

_Eonjena deo maneungeol,_

_Haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da molrado dwae._

_Gaseumi sorichyeo malhae,_

_Jayuroun nae yeonghon,_  
><em> Eonjena cheoeumui i maeumeuro neoreul saranghae <em>  
><em> Geoleowatdeon shiganboda,<em>

_Nameun nali deo mana."_

Tout a commencé quand j'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure en Corée du Sud l'année dernière... Qui aurait pu croire quand j'ai débarqué ici sans rien, avec l'envie de vivre au jour le jour comme une aventure sans fin, que je me retrouverais ici, prête à épouser l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais connu ? Mais voilà cette romance ne m'a apporté, et ce depuis le début, que des ennuis... Et me voici dans ce lit d'hôpital à pleurer la perte de mon bébé, dont je venais d'apprendre l'existence... Bien sûr ça il ne le savait pas encore, je ne le lui avais pas encore dis, n'ayant pas eu le temps et donc l'occasion à cause de ses sasaeng... Ces filles sont tout bonnement des folles bonnes à enfermer ! J'aurais dû m'en douter vous me direz, je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en couple avec lui, et pourtant, je ne regrette rien... Pourquoi me reprocherais-je d'être humaine et d'avoir des sentiments aussi naturels que l'amour ? Je n'en ai aucun besoin, je l'aime, je n'aime que lui et n'aimerais que lui à jamais, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Mes blessures me font mal, et pourtant je ne suis pas sensible à la douleur, c'est dire qu'elles ne m'ont pas loupée ces garces...

_"Itjana jogeum,_

_Aju jogeum na sujubjiman neon molra sogeun,_

_Taeyangboda ddeugeowo nae mam jom arajwo,_

_TV show naoneun Girl deuleun mudaeeseo,_

_Bitchi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo,_

_Naega michyeo michyeo Baby,_

_Saranghandan neoui male,_

_Sesangeul da gajin nan,_

_You & I,_

_You're so fine,_

_Neo gateun saram isseulkka_

_Saranghae Oh,_

_Naegeneun o~jik,_

_Neobbuniran geol,_

_Babo gateun naegeneun jeonburaneungeol arajwo._

_Gateun gireul georeowasseo,_

_Urin seoro dalmagago itjana,_

_Neolraeul bbuniya, gomaeul bbuniya,_

_Saranghal bbuniya,_

_Oh yeah~."_

Soupirant je détournais enfin les yeux pour les poser sur un livre dont la lecture me passionnait malgré mon manque d'enthousiasme. Regarder dehors m'avais un peu déprimée, alors lire cette histoire me remontrait un peu le moral... Jusqu'à ce que je regarde la télé ou je verrais les informations parlant de la jeune femme attaquée pratiquement à mort par des sasaeng de son fiancé... Jusqu'à ce que je vois ces filles interviewées expliquant leurs points de vue partagés, certaines me plaignaient disant que c'était injuste, d'autres pensaient que c'était tout simplement mérité et que je n'avait pas à tourner autour de lui... La vie n'est pas facile quand on fréquente une Idol... Elle est même cauchemardesque quand on regarde de plus près... Fermant mon livre faute de concentration je me mis à pleurer de nouveau, j'avais enfin réussi à vaincre cette malchance qui tournait autour de moi depuis des années, et elle m'a rattrapée au bout d'une année à peine... Étais-je donc réellement maudite dans le fond ?

_"Neo gateun saram ddo eobseo,_

_Juwireul dulreobwado geujeo geureohdeon geol_  
><em> Eodiseo chatni,<em>

_Neogachi joheun saram, neogachi joheun saram,_

_Neogachi joheun maeum, neogachi joheun seonmul,_  
><em> Neomu dahaengiya aesseo,<em>

_Neoreul jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo,_  
><em> Eodiseo chatni,<em>

_Nagachi haengbokhan,_

_Nom nagachi haengbokhan, nom nagachi uneun georeon,_

_Choegoro haengbokhan nom."_

* * *

><p><strong>Première fic sur la Kpop, je suis fière de l'histoire, mais pas autant de la forme de l'écrit ...<strong>

**Enfin, c'est écrit, donc maintenant je fais partager ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

20 Décembre 2012 – Aéroport d'Incheon – Corée du Sud. Me voilà enfin arrivée, valise en main. Je traversais l'aéroport passeport et visa en main, je me dirigeais vers le stand de la douane pour faire vérifier mes papiers. J'étais si heureuse d'être enfin ici depuis des années que j'en rêvais ! C'est sans difficulté que je peux enfin mettre un pied, officiellement parlant, sur les terres de la Corée du Sud. Dans le grand hall je cherchais des yeux l'amie qui devait m'héberger le temps que je trouve un boulot et mon propre logement par la suite. Je pense que si elle n'avait pas été là je n'aurais pas tenté cette aventure, partir sans rien ok, mais avoir un minimum est tellement plus rassurant, comme un toit sur la tête par exemple ! Elle était vraiment sympa d'avoir proposé ainsi de m'héberger quelques temps, bien entendu je payerai la moitié du loyer et de la nourriture tout le temps ou l'on cohabitera, c'est la moindre des choses vous ne trouvez pas ? Je regardais donc partout autour de moi espérant reconnaître mon amie ou voir une pancarte avec mon nom dessus, mais étant petite et elle l'étant autant que moi, ça n'arrangeait rien, marcher sur la pointe des pieds au bout d'un moment ça fatigue mine de rien !

« Mélora ! Mélora je suis là ! » Cria une voix familière un peu plus loin.

J'aperçue alors une main au dessus de la foule, puis enfin ma petite Sae Hee qui en sortit pour me rejoindre. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis qu'elle était partie de notre université pour voyager et enfin rentrer chez elle. Ca me fit du bien de voir qu'elle n'avait aucunement changé, elle était toujours aussi mignonne, naturelle et elle continuait de boucler ses cheveux de manière enfantine. Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer chaleureusement, puis nous avançons en discutant de choses et d'autres qui se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vues. M'aidant à porter mon sac elle m'explique ce que nous allons faire de notre journée une fois que mes affaires seraient déposées chez elle. Elle m'assura aussi que tous els colis que je lui avais envoyés sont bien arrivés, j'ai donc à présent tous mes CDs, DVDs et livres en Corée du Sud... Il ne reste plus que quelques vêtements et autres affaires à moi que ma sœur et mes parents m'enverrons au fur et à mesure. J'avais tellement hâte de découvrir son pays, sa ville aussi ! Il faut dire, elle vit dans la plus connue qu'il soit : Séoul. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me contenter de cette merveilleuse ville, il y en a tellement d'autres à visiter, que ce soit des grandes ou des petits villages de campagne !

_"Nunbushin neoye moseub nal meomchuge hae,_

_Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji modu wahnbyeokhan geol,_

_Amu mal eobshi seuchideon neol cheom bon sunkan,_

_You light up light up light up light up._

_Kkumman gatasseo (dreamer dreamer),_

_Shilkeu bit neoye deureseu (angel angel),_

_Sumkyeori neukkyeojyeo (closer closer),_

_Neoreul bureugo isseo. "_

Quand je dis que tout m'attire dans ce pays ce n'est pas pour rien, la preuve, nous sommes en voiture, elle conduit au son de Shinhwa, chantonnant en cœur les chansons qui défilaient sur son autoradio j'admirais les moindre bâtiments et jardins qui ornaient notre chemin. Elle commentait en me présentant ce que je regardais, puis rigolant à mes expressions de surprise et émerveillement diverses et variées. J'étais comme une enfant dans un magasin rempli à ras bords de jouets, j'aurais pu tout prendre dans mes bras et emmener chez moi je l'aurais fait vous pouvez me croire ! Malheureusement il n'est pas évident de prendre ce genre de chose à moins que ça ne soit des miniatures et donc pas les originaux, et du fait ça n'en valait pas vraiment la peine quand on y repense de plus près. Quand Sae Hee se gare enfin sur un parking je la regarde à la fois heureuse de visiter son appartement et déçu que cette visite éclair soit terminée. Je savais pertinemment que nous allions tout revoir de plus près un jour ou l'autre mais je pense que l'excitation de mon arrivée ici jouait beaucoup sur mon tempérament... Je suis même étonnée de ne pas être complètement à la ramasse à cause des 7H de décalage...

_"Your ma luv uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Venus,_

_Eoreobuteo beorin nae momeul nogyeo,_

_Neol jabgo jabgo shipeunkeol (Just say your love)_

_Neol jabgo jabgo shipeun mam (Just say your love)_

_Your ma luv uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Venus,_

_Ttwiineun gaseumeun chigeum neol hyanghago,_

_Neol kajko kajko shipeunkeol (Just say your love)_

_Neol kajko kajko shipeun mam (Just say your love)"_

Elle m'avait préparé la chambre d'ami avec soin, j'étais toute émoustillée par cette attention si adorable. On aurait pu croire qu'elle attendait avec impatience ma venue en colocation temporaire avec elle. Ensemble nous prenons le temps de manger un peu avant de sortir faire un tour en ville, elle voulait me montrer sa nouvelle Université d'Art (cette fille n'en finira jamais d'étudier ma parole !), le jardin ou elle allait se poser après les cours pour réviser et prendre des photos, et le petit café ou elle allait toujours prendre son thé à sa pause du midi. Que de choses à voir, et tout ça à pieds, si je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir je me poserais des questions. C'est donc sourire aux lèvres que je la suivais partout disant bonjour à toutes les personnes qu'elle me présentait. Parler Coréen m'avait manqué, bien entendu quand nous correspondions via skype ou msn nous parlions en Coréen, mais seulement par écrit car la distance faisait planter nos visiocommunications. Ouais même quand on n'est pas en wi-fi ça peut planter.

Nous étions installées sur une table de son café préféré, pleins de jeunes parlaient entre eux de leur journée, de leurs cours, certains travaillaient en groupe sur des projets comme des exposés. Nous nous parlions encore et toujours de ce que nous avions vécu pendant ces huit derniers mois. Elle me racontait comment son voyage s'était passé, puis sa rentrée ici à Séoul, moi je lui racontais les derniers mois auprès de mon cher et adorable patron dans la boutique de Cds ou j'ai travaillé pendant des années. En effet, pour payer mes études j'ai commencé à travailler à l'âge de 16 ans dans cette boutique, et même après avoir fini mes études j'y suis restée, je m'y sentais si bien, je n'ai pas pu m'en aller. Et puis, mes études de management m'ont été très utiles dans cette boutique mine de rien. Bien qu'à l'origine elles ne fussent pas destinées à me faire déboucher dans le commerce, je m'y sentais plus que bien. Puis vint le moment ou j'eu assez économisé pour partir dans le pays qui me fait rêver depuis mes 13 ans. Dix longues années à attendre de pouvoir y venir et économiser malgré le coup de mes études et de la vie qui augmente jour après jour.

_"Don't ! Don !_

_Modeun ge don sesang,_

_Won ane gadhin nuh,_

_What is your mind,_

_You outta control,_

_What is your mind_

_Jebal juwireul dorabwa,_

_Juhlmangui nunbichi boijanha,_

_Stop bangin' my head,_

_My eyes gone red. "_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillais en pleine forme, il est 6H30 du matin, je me dirige vers la cuisine et prépare un bon petit déjeuné à ma colocataire. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller étant donné qu'elle a cours aujourd'hui. Moi je vais commencer à chercher du travail avec mon CV bien remplis de mes expériences à la boutique et lors de mes stages en maison de disque, en grande surface, j'ai même fait un stage d'une semaine en salon de thé et un autre en école primaire. Sans compter les jobs d'été que je cumulais à mes heures dans la boutique... J'avais un bon panel de listé sur ce papier et j'espérais qu'il me soit utile pour trouver un travail ici. Peu m'importait le domaine, j'avais travaillé dans pas mal d'endroits différents après tout. Sae Hee se leva comme prévu à 7H, heureuse que je lui ai préparé un petit déjeuné elle me rappela tous les matins passés ensemble dans la cuisine de notre étage à la cité U. C'était chacune notre tour, nous faisions la cuisine pour l'autre.

C'est à 8H tapante que nous partons chacune de notre côté, elle vers son université et moi dans toutes les boutiques, tous les cafés et autres endroits ou je pourrais trouver du travail, y laissant mon CV et une lettre de motivation dans un Coréen parfait. Ce qui étonna plus d'un patron d'ailleurs, une blanche ayant grandit et tout appris en France qui débarque en Corée du Sud pour du travail, parle et écrit dans un Coréen parfait et a travaillé dans tant de domaines qui ne s'apparentent aucunement... Peut-être aurais-je plus de réponses positives que j'en espérais. Enfin, je me faisais peut-être des idées après tout... Mais bon, il est bon de rêver quand on est dans ma situation, à débarquer dans un pays presque inconnu, sans boulot avec juste un CV et une lettre de motivation typique. A midi je m'arrêtais dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine, du type affaire de famille depuis des générations, pas cher mais dans lequel ça sent très bon. J'en profitais pour proposer mon CV et ma lettre de motivation pas folle la guêpe, partout ou j'ai une chance je propose ma candidature.

« -Oh, merci mademoiselle, nous n'avons besoin de personne mais... Si j'entends parler d'un confrère qui a besoin je leur parlerais de vous et leur donnerais ceci... Vous avez beaucoup d'expériences diverses et variées, c'est impressionnant pour une jeune femme de votre âge. » Dit la femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui m'avait accueillie chaleureusement.

« - Merci beaucoup, je n'en demande pas tant vous savez, je propose juste mes services partout ou je vais. Je viens d'arriver et j'aimerais vraiment travailler quel que soit le domaine, vivre ici est un rêve depuis des années et... Pour vivre il faut travailler. » Souriais-je sincèrement.

« - Oh, vous êtes arrivée quand, racontez moi ! » S'assit alors la femme intriguée par ma révélation.

« - Je suis arrivée hier après midi, je loge chez une amie à moi qui était venue faire ses études en France l'an dernier. Enfin, ce n'est que provisoire, bien entendu, je cherche un travail pour ensuite avoir mon propre logement. J'ai attendu et économisé pendant dix ans avant de pouvoir venir. » Lui racontais-je assez rapidement afin de ne pas trop la déranger dans son travail.

« - Notre pays vous attire depuis dix ans ? Vous ne vous êtes pas lassée une seule fois ? C'est épatant ! » S'exclama-t-elle attirant l'attention de quelques clients.

« - Pas une seule fois je ne me suis lassée, vous avez une histoire, une culture et une langue très intéressantes, franchement, il y a tellement de chose à savoir et apprendre qu'on ne peut pas se lasser ! » Dis-je alors avec toute ma sincérité et ma passion.

« - Vous êtes une brave fille pleine de vie, je suis certaine que vous réussirez ici ! Avec autant de passion, de volonté, vous ne serez que la bienvenue partout ou vous passerez ! » Me complimenta-t-elle en tapotant mon épaule avant de se lever et prendre ma commande.

J'attendais un peu avant que ma commande arrive, puis dégusta mon repas avec plaisir et appétit. Une fois mon repas terminé je paye l'addition et laisse un pourboire avant de m'en aller. Je remercie encore la propriétaire, m'inclinant à 90°, pour sa gentillesse et son aide. Je passe mon après midi à faire de nouveaux tous les lieux susceptibles de m'offrir un emploi, je pense avoir fait une bonne partie de Séoul une fois rentrée le soir à 19H passée. Sae Hee est déjà rentrée et a préparé le dîner, elle me raconte sa journée et moi la mienne, nous rigolons ensemble puis nous installons pour manger.

« -Toi qui, comme moi, est une grande fan de Shinhwa, ça te tente d'aller à un enregistrement de leur Broadcast ? Mon oncle peut nous faire entrer pour être dans le public. » Glissa-t-elle dans la conversation.

« - Pourquoi pas, ça doit être encore plus amusant sur place que derrière un écran ! » Souriais-je en mangeant avec appétit.

« - Oh oui, j'y suis déjà allé plusieurs fois c'est très amusant... Sers toi hein n'hésite pas, mange ! Demain tu continue ta journée tour de Séoul pour trouver un travail ? » Continua-t-elle dans sa lancée.

« - J'ai hâte alors ! Oui je sais ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais te souvenir que je ne suis pas une grosse mangeuse quand même ! Oui, j'ai noté sur un plan partout ou j'étais passée comme ça je ne risque pas de passer une seconde fois au même endroit. » Répondis-je d'une traite avant de continuer à picorer dans les plats qu'elle avait préalablement préparés.

« - C'est bien tu as suivis une bonne logique, c'est une très grande ville mine de rien... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu manges toujours aussi peu, quand je me souviens de nos camarades qui se goinfraient... Tu n'as jamais été comme les autres ma petite Méli ! » Riait-elle de bon cœur.

« -Eh ! Je te rappelle que j'ai 6 mois de plus que toi, je suis donc plus grande ! » Fis-je faussement vexée.

« - En âge, mais je te rappelle que je fais 5cm de plus que toi donc ça équilibre ! » Se moqua-t-elle un peu.

Nos soirées à la Cité U défila dans ma tête, ça a toujours été comme ça avec nous depuis que nous avions appris à nous connaître. La seule différence à l'heure actuelle c'est que nous ne sommes que deux autour de la table et non plus une dizaine. Mais ça n'enlevait rien au charme du dîner entre amies. Une fois que nous avions fini et que la vaisselle fut faite nous nous installons un peu devant la télévision, Sae Hee se décide finalement à aller faire ses devoirs et du fait je décide d'aller dans mon lit pour lire et écouter de la musique avant de m'endormir.

_"Yes~ ! Neukkyeobwa huimang gadeukhan sesang,_

_Yes~ ! Jeogi nopeun mirae hyanghaeseo,_

_S. E. O. U. L hamkke bulleobwayo,_

_Kkumi irweojil areumdaun sesang,_

_Eodi seona jeulkeo umi neomchineun,_

_Got~ saranghae~ !_

_S. E. O. U. L hamkke oechyeobwayo,_

_Eodiseoreodo useul su ittneun,_

_Haengbok~~ moduga hanadwoeneun sesang! "_

Le lendemain se passa comme la veille, j'ai déposé mon CV partout ou j'ai pu, je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt, ainsi c'est moi qui ai préparé le dîner cette fois-ci. En regardant le plan pendant que le repas chauffait, je m'aperçu que j'avais déjà fait la moitié de la ville, d'ici deux jours j'aurais donc fait le tour de tout Séoul. Le premier qui me dit que je n'ai pas mis assez de volonté je lui mets ma main dans la figure ! La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Sae Hee tout sourire qui vint, comme guidée par l'odeur, dans la cuisine. Elle complimenta ma réussite, en effet je n'ai que très peu d'expérience en cuisine traditionnelle d'ici, mais j'ai quand même une ou deux recettes que je réussis très bien. Il faut dire que j'ai appris de la meilleure ! La soirée fut aussi tranquille que celle d'hier, sauf que cette fois-ci nous avons joué à des jeux de sociétés à la place de la télé. Et ce coup-ci elle n'avait pas de devoirs à faire ayant pris de l'avance pour ne pas avoir à me laisser seule tous les soirs. Elle est trop !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine passa depuis mon arrivée, j'avais fait le tour de toute la ville deux fois afin de montrer ma motivation. Mais pour le moment je n'avais aucune réponse, malheureusement. Mais bon comme on le dit si bien Rome ne s'est pas bâtie en un jour, il a fallu des tas d'ouvriers et d'années ! J'étais tranquillement assise dans le parc que mon amie m'avait montré, il faisait froid, mais un bon froid sec d'hivers comme je les aimais. J'avais enfin pu passer un Noël traditionnel Coréen et bientôt je verrais comment on fête le nouvel an. J'ai hâte si vous saviez ! Je soupirais, souriante comme jamais, rien que de savoir que j'allais passer un moment dans la famille de Sae Hee me réchauffait le cœur. Ils m'avaient tous toujours adorée, ils avaient beaucoup apprécié que je m'occupe d'elle en France... Et j'allais bientôt, enfin, les rencontrer. Mon portable sonna dans le fond de ma poche de manteau. Oui, j'avais préalablement commandé un portable que Sae Hee avait été me chercher en boutique afin d'en avoir dès mon arrivée.

« - Allô bonjour ? » Décrochais-je rapidement.

« - Oui bonjour, vous êtes bien Mlle Echôme Mélora ? » Demanda une voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Oui c'est bien moi que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répondis-je en espérant que cela soit une offre d'emploi.

« - Je me présente, Kim Jong Jin, je me permets de vous appeler afin de vous demander si vous seriez disponible pour un CDD d'un an éventuellement renouvelable. Une de nos confrères restauratrice nous a parlé de vous quand nous avons annoncé avoir besoin d'un serveur ou d'une serveuse pour notre café Händel & Gretel. Nous avons donc pris connaissance de votre CV et de votre lettre de motivation qu'elle nous a gentiment fournis et nous sommes intéressés par vos compétences. J'espère que je ne vous appelle pas trop tard étant donné qu'apparemment vous avez posé votre candidature dans tout Séoul... » S'empressa le jeune homme comme s'il avait peur que je raccroche.

« - Eh bien, je suis assez surprise, vous êtes le premier à m'appeler pour une offre d'emploi. Offre qui est très généreuse et intéressante... Je suis disponible dès que vous le désirerez. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que je ne sois pas passée vous donner de CV et lettre de motivation... » M'étonnais-je en entendant la nouvelle.

« - Oh, nous n'étions peut-être pas ouvert quand vous êtes passée, nous avons fermé pendant deux jours afin de faire l'inventaire et un changement de décoration pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Cela peut expliquer le fait que vous soyez passée à côté de nous. » Ria doucement le fameux Kim Jong Jin.

« - C'est effectivement une explication plausible, en tous cas je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'étudier mes compétences et d'avoir pensé à moi. » Souriais-je me retenant de sauter de joie.

« - Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier, quand pensez vous pouvoir passer afin de signer le contrat ? » Demanda-t-il sans plus attendre.

« - Eh bien, je peux venir quand vous le désirez, je suis libre tous les jours. » Proposais-je alors.

« - Que diriez vous d'aujourd'hui, le temps que vous arriviez il sera près, du fait nous pourrons discuter un peu plus de vos horaires et vous pourrez vous familiariser plus rapidement avec les locaux ! » S'extasia-t-il.

« - Bien sûr, j'arrive au plus vite ! » M'exclamais-je heureuse.

« - Parfait alors, à tout de suite Mlle Echôme. » Raccrocha-t-il mettant fin à notre discussion.

C'est donc toute heureuse que je me dépêchai de chercher sur mon Smartphone l'endroit ou se trouvait ce fameux café et m'y dirigea. J'avais réussi à avoir un boulot en une semaine ! Je vais pouvoir le dire à Sae Hee, mes parents et Marc, mon ancien patron. Ce dernier avait un peu peur que je galère en partant comme ça pratiquement mains dans les poches. Je ne mis pas de temps pour y arriver, en me voyant approcher de la destination je cherchais rapidement le trajet entre cette dernière et l'appartement ou je logeais. Je n'en aurais, apparemment, que pour une dizaine de minutes à pieds. J'étais protégée par une bonne étoile ma parole ! Je passai la porte d'entrée, le café était plein de jeunes filles qui buvaient leurs thés ou autres boissons chaudes. Autant dire que mon entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue, n'oubliez pas que je suis de type caucasien, les clientes me regardaient intriguées. Je m'inclinai pour saluer tout le monde alors qu'un jeune homme portant un tablier aux couleurs de l'établissement vint vers moi.

« - Bonjour, vous devez être Mlle Echôme ? Bienvenue chez nous, vous avez été assez rapide, c'est un très bon point en plus pour vous. » Dit celui que je supposais être Mr Kim Jong Jin en reconnaissant sa voix.

« - Bonjour, oui c'est bien moi. Merci beaucoup... Oui, j'avoue ne pas être du genre à prendre mon temps quand je vais quelque part. » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

« - Bien, très bien, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre, mon père, le patron de ce café, vous attends dans son bureau juste derrière le comptoir. » M'invitait-il d'un signe de la main.

Je le suivais donc derrière le comptoir saluant une femme, portant elle aussi un tablier, qui préparait du café. Certainement la mère, à voir la ressemblance avec le jeune homme qui m'avait contactée. Il me fit entrer dans un bureau chaleureusement décoré, photos de famille, articles de journaux et diplômes... Tous ces cadres donnait envie de tout regarde, de tout apprendre sur ce bâtiment ! Un homme se leva pour venir m'accueillir, je m'inclina pour le saluer, il fit de même et m'invita à m'installer. Kim Jong Jin s'excusa auprès de nous et sortit de la pièce, certainement pour aller aider en salle. Je restais donc avec le chef de famille, nous discutons pendant 45 bonnes minutes. Il m'en apprit plus sur le café, que son fils aîné, Kim Jong Woon, le leur avait offert afin de les rapprocher de lui, qu'il les aidait de temps à autre, ainsi que leur second fils, qui n'est autre que Kim Jong Jin, bien que l'aide était plus régulière en ce qui concernait ce dernier, sinon ils ne sont que tous les deux, et c'est pourquoi ils ont besoin d'une personne supplémentaire. Et moi, je lui parlais un peu plus de mes expériences professionnelles, mes stages, mon boulot avec Marc et aussi mes études, étant donné que j'y ai fais des projets et simulations en tous genres. Il avait l'air heureux que je sois aussi motivée et expérimentée. Nous étudions donc le contrat ensemble afin d'être d'accord sur toutes les closes. Le fait que je parle couramment Coréen l'arrange énormément et facilite les choses pour les deux partis. C'est donc la conscience tranquille que je signais sans plus attendre.

Ceci fait il commença alors à me faire visiter, la chambre froide, la cuisine, la grande salle, le vestiaire... Ce n'était pas grand mais c'était très attrayant. Je fis la connaissance de sa femme, celle qui préparait du café quand je suis arrivée. Ils sont tous les trois adorables, ils m'expliquèrent comment fonctionnait chacune de leurs machines, les habitudes de leurs clients les plus habitués. Bref, je savais déjà tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour commencer. Chose qui n'allait pas tarder, en effet il était prévu que je commence dès lundi prochain, dans cinq jours précisément ! Nous restons un bon moment à parler ensemble, ils avaient envie d'en savoir plus sur moi, mes origines, ma présence en Corée du Sud. Autant dire qu'ils ont été aussi surpris que la restauratrice à qui j'ai parlé pendant ma première journée à Séoul. Il faut dire, beaucoup de gens font l'amalgame entre la Corée du Nord et la Corée du Sud, ils ne comprennent pas la grosse différence entre les deux... C'est à 18H que je partis du café contrat et planning en mains. J'étais heureuse comme tout, et eux aussi, j'avais trouvé des patrons dignes de Marc... Enfin je pense, il n'y a pas de raison après tout ! C'est donc écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles que je rentre chez mon amie.

_"__Naega jeil jal naga,  
>Naega jeil jal naga,<br>Naega jeil jal naga,  
>Naega jeil jal naga,<br>Je je jeil jal naga.__ "_


	5. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongChapitre 4/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Bonjour les filles, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » Demandais-je à des clientes habituelles.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Bonjour Mélora, un thé pas trop sucré avec un gâteau de riz pour moi s'il vous plait. » Répondit la première en me payant sa commande.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Bonjour Unnie, pour moi ça sera un cappuccino comme d'habitude s'il vous plait. » Me payai la seconde qui ne changeait jamais de commande.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Bonjour ! Moi ça sera un lait chaud et un cookie s'il vous plait. » Souriait la dernière.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Noté, je vous prépare ça de suite et vous l'amène à votre table habituelle qui est libre comme vous pouvez le voir. » Souriais-je à leurs bouilles si adorables.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Dites Mélora Unnie, Oppa n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? » Osa timidement la seconde.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Non désolée les filles, il ne travaille pas ici aujourd'hui, et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, vous savez il a un emploi du temps chargé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme toujours je lui transmettrais votre bonjour. » Les rassurais-je alors qu'elles commençaient à être un peu triste.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Je commençais à préparer les commandes quand Young Im Eomma arriva. Elle m'aida alors à préparer les commandes en discutant avec moi. Je lui demandai d'enfin m'expliquer pourquoi toutes les jeunes filles qui venaient ici en avaient après leur fils aîné. Ne l'ayant vu qu'en photo je n'arrivais vraiment pas à savoir ce qui faisait sa popularité. Il est très mignon c'est vrai, mais je ne le connais pas pour savoir si c'est un jeune homme adorable ou autre trait particulier qui fait qu'il les attire toutes. Elle me regarda en riant mais ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un « Tu verras ma puce tu verras ». Voici maintenant un mois que je travail ici, j'ai pris mes marques, mes repères, la clientèle m'adorait qu'elle soit habituelle, régulière ou passagère. Mes patrons sont des anges sur terre, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour remplacer Marc ! Je suis sérieuse, à part pour quelques stages j'ai toujours eu la chance d'avoir des patrons cool, mais Marc et la famille Kim... Ce sont les meilleurs de tous !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" J'allais servir les trois adolescentes tout sourire quand deux autres entrèrent dans le salon. Une fois les commandes posées sur la table je m'inclinai pour les saluer et les accueillir avec respect et politesse comme à mon habitude. En me relevant je reconnu les deux jeunes femmes qui m'avaient limite agressée le premier jour ou j'ai travaillé ici. Elles venaient une fois par semaines ces deux là et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Récitant ma phrase habituelle avec le sourire je retournais derrière le comptoir alors que Young Im Eomma s'apprêtait à les servir, sans doute pour m'éviter une nouvelle mauvaise surprise. Elle resta à côté de moi pour le cas ou me souriant afin de me donner du courage.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Toujours là avec ta tête de mijaurée... Un thé bien chaud sans sucre pour moi... Oppa n'est pas là encore aujourd'hui ? Tu l'as fait fuir avec ton allure ridicule ma parole ! » Me toisa la fausse blonde.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Le pauvre, devoir travailler avec une fille comme toi... Tu n'as rien pour plaire en plus ! Je prendrais la même chose que mon amie... La semaine prochaine si tu pouvais échanger ta place avec Oppa ça m'arrangerais. » Continua d'attaquer la seconde plus petite et rousse.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Je vous les prépare de suite, cela vous fera 2 000 Won chacune s'il vous plait. » Leur répondis-je tout sourire ignorant leurs attaques.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - C'est ça fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu... » Me payai la rousse.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Elle m'énerve avec son air supérieur... » Répliqua la blonde en me donnant la monnaie.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Vous pouvez aller prendre place nous vous les apportons de suite mesdemoiselles. » Intervint poliment mais fermement Young Im Eomma.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Elles partirent donc en salle pour s'installer à une table libre, quelques clientes me regardaient avec admiration, j'avais gardé mon calme, je n'avais même pas les larmes aux yeux. Je me souviendrais toujours mon premier jour ici, elles m'étaient tombées dessus à la sortie, m'accusant d'être venu travailler dans ce café juste pour obtenir des faveurs de la part de leur Oppa. Que nous les Américaines nous ne sommes que des prostituées ne pensant qu'à faire venir le plus d'hommes possible dans nos lits. Il a fallu que Jong Jin Oppa vienne à mon secours très vite rejoint par son père. Avec beaucoup de difficulté nous leur avons fait comprendre que de un je suis Française et non pas Américaine, de deux je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam leur fameux Oppa et de trois qu'elles n'avaient pas intérêt à recommencer ce genre de chose. Elles étaient toujours les bienvenues au café, mais elles devaient me laisser tranquille. Bien entendu toutes les semaines j'avais le droit à des réflexions que ce soit moi qui les serve ou non. A chaque fois je leur montre qu'elles ne m'atteignent pas et ne m'atteindront jamais. Et c'est dans cette optique que j'allais leur servir leurs commandes.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Le soir venu je rentrais avec, comme d'habitude, des petits gâteaux pour Sae Hee et moi offerts par Young Im Eomma. Mon amie sortait de sa chambre, elle venait de finir ses devoirs. Nous préparons le dîner ensemble comme nous avons pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines puis mangeons en riant de choses et d'autres. Puis nous passons le reste de la soirée à danser sur Shinwha apprenant une nouvelle chorégraphie chaque soir. Bon pour elle c'est juste une révision étant donné qu'elle les connait déjà toutes par cœur. Mais je me débrouillais bien et les reproduisais parfaitement avec de l'entrainement et de la volonté ! J'en connaissais, bien entendu, déjà une ou deux, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps d'en apprendre plus comme maintenant avec Sae Hee. Il est minuit passé quand nous allons nous coucher, le lendemain c'est à 6H que je me lèverais, il fallait donc que je dorme un peu afin d'être en forme pour le travail. Je ne suis pas une grosse dormeuse, 5 ou 6 heures de sommeil me suffisent amplement pour être en forme.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Mon sommeil fut, malgré le fait qu'il était profond et réparateur, très agité. Je ne cessais de faire de drôles de rêves, mettant en scène ces deux filles qui m'en voulaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. Oui cette histoire me travaillait plus que je ne le laissais prétendre. Elles m'ont fait peur mine de rien ces deux garces ! Plusieurs fois, dans plusieurs situations différentes, mais toujours au même lieu : Le Café, je rêvais encore et encore de ces filles s'attaquant à moi, parfois elles en venaient aux mains, d'autres fois se contentaient d'insultes comme aujourd'hui. Pourquoi étaient-elles donc ainsi avec moi ? Qu'avais-je donc bien pu leur faire ? Et pourquoi Kim Jong Woon était si important pour elles ? C'était le joueur de foot le plus réputé de la fac ? Il leur a promis la lune et le mariage ? Non ça m'étonnerait ça par contre, connaissant les parents ils n'auraient pas laissé passer ça et ne seraient pas autant fiers de lui. Non vraiment je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elles ne rêvaient toutes que de lui... Et moi je faisais comme si je savais pour ne pas passer pour une idiote, mais aucun membre de sa famille ne voulait me le dire, à chaque fois ils disaient que je le découvrirais par moi-même ... Mais quand ? Tout ce que je demande c'est comprendre pourquoi je continue sans cesse à faire ce genre de cauchemar depuis que c'est deux filles ont décidé de s'en prendre à moi alors que les autres acceptent très bien ma présence au HändelGretel !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"em"Feels like insomnia ah ah,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah.em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emFeels like insomnia ah ah. "em/p 


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Chapitre 5/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Ce matin je suis arrivée en avance, comme j'ai les clefs je suis entrée et j'ai commencé à installer le matériel. Une heure plus tard tout était près et il restait une demi heure avant l'ouverture du café, les deux propriétaires ne devraient plus trop tarder à arriver quand une ampoule grilla. Soupirant je vais dans la réserve en chercher une nouvelle et l'escabeau. Plaçant l'ampoule dans la poche de mon tablier je monte tranquillement les marches jusqu'à la plus large et donc la plus haute. Malheureusement pour moi je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre le luminaire. Me concentrant afin de ne pas tomber j'enlève la boule sans lumière afin de la déposer dans ma poche et l'échange avec la nouvelle. J'avais presque fini quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Certainement Mr et Mme Kim qui arrivent.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Salut Méli, t'es arrivée de bonne heure pour que tout soit près comme ça ? Et en plus tu joue les chimpanzés, t'es trop mignonne ! » Résonna la voix de Jong Jin Oppa en dessous.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Bonjour Jong Jin Oppa, oui j'avoue j'avais une heure d'avance, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir et j'avais finis le ménage chez moi donc... Ne vous moquez pas, en plus je suis trop petite malgré l'escabeau... » Répondis-je en galérant pour remettre le lustre en place correctement.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Ma pauvre, tu aurais dû laisser je l'aurais fait... Au fait, Hyung vient aujourd'hui, et mes parents auront un peu de retard ils avaient quelques courses à faire... Sinon ça va depuis... La vache ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici, je ne pensais pas... Et puis arrête d'utiliser le langage formel avec moi tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que toi, Oppa suffit amplement !» Continuait-il alors que je n'avais plus qu'une attache à remettre correctement.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Oh pour si peu... Chef oui chef, ne me pique pas de crise parce que je suis trop polie s'il te plait... C'est mieux ? Bon sang mais je vais y arriver oui ? Ah bah voilà, ah non... Mince alors... Et sinon pour en revenir à ton Hyung, tes parents ne veulent pas me dire... Vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer, pourquoi toutes les filles qui viennent ici le réclament ? Il leur a fait quoi au juste pour qu'elles soient toutes à ses pieds ? YES réussi » Parlais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende correctement.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Ah ouais tu ne me mentais pas quand tu disais qu'elle ne me connait pas du tout ! » Riait une voix masculine dont j'ignorais le propriétaire.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - De quoi ? AAAAAH ! » M'exclamais-je en perdant l'équilibre et tombant de l'escabeau.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Quelqu'un me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol, je n'osais pas regarder, yeux fermés et recroquevillée sur moi-même. J'entendais des rires provenant de derrière moi, ça devait vraiment être une situation des plus gênantes que ça soit pour moi ou mon sauveur... Je me décidais enfin à ouvrir mes paupières et vis alors le visage du fameux Kim Jong Woon, fin, doux, entouré de cheveux blonds dorés, les yeux pétillants de vie et un sourire d'ange espiègle mais sincère. Jong Jin Oppa lui était à côté, plié de rire, je le fusillais du regard avant de me relever, gênée et reconnaissante malgré tout. M'inclinant je le saluais et le remerciais infiniment de m'avoir rattrapée. Légèrement rouge de honte je retournais vers l'escabeau pour le plier et m'en vais le ranger dans la réserve. Il était mignon c'est vrai, il a une voix magnifique, des yeux brillants et pleins de joie de vivre... Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi les filles tombaient toutes à ses pieds, était-ce suffisant en Corée de ressembler à un mec comme lui pour faire craquer une fille ? Puis d'un seul coup ça me fit tilt... Sans plus attendre je retourne dans la salle et regarde le blondinet.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Excusez moi mais... Vous entendez quoi par "tu ne me mentais pas quand tu disais qu'elle ne me connait pas du tout" ? » Demandais-je soudainement impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Je vais juste te dire la même chose que Jong Jin~ah, pas de langage formel avec moi s'il te plait, un Oppa suffira amplement pour moi aussi. » Me sourit-il chaleureusement. « Eh bien, je suis étonné autant voir plus que toi sur ce point... Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ? » Demanda-t-il comme certain que c'était impossible.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Bah, non... Je devrais ? Enfin je veux dire... J'ai vu vos photos de famille un peu partout dans le café mais c'est tout quoi... Pourquoi toutes les clientes de ce café en ont après toi, t'étais quoi, le plus beau footballeur de la fac ? » Riais-je en voyant sa tête d'halluciné.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Non pas vraiment, je suis une Idol de la SM... » Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe alors que je restais scotchée sur place.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - T'es sérieux là ? Idol genre comme Shinhwa ? De la SM en plus ? Tu te fiche de moi non ? Allez dites moi que c'est une blague les gars ! » Hallucinais-je totalement.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Au moins tu connais l'univers des Idols étant donné que tu connaisse un des plus grands groupes... Ca rassure un minimum... » Riait Jong Jin Oppa de plus en plus nerveusement.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Je... Oui... Du genre Shinwha... En plus jeune, mais... Du même genre... Je fais partie des Super Junior, tu connais non ? Je suis Yesung... Ca ne te dit vraiment rien ? » Avait-il l'air de désespérer.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - N... Non vraiment j... Je ne connais pas... En réalité je n'écoute que Shinhwa en groupe Coréen, sinon je n'écoute que du vieux rock du style Rolling Stones et du classique comme par exemple Beethoven... D... Désolée vraiment... » Bégayais-je sérieusement gênée.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - C'est rien, ça fait plaisir de parler à une jeune femme qui ne me connait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, ça change. Fais pas cette tête voyons, ça me surprend mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent, après tout, tu es Française là-bas nous n'avons pas tant de fans que ça. Enfin par rapport à l'Asie je parle bien entendu. » Souriait-il pour me rassurer.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - KKK Épique, juste trop drôle ! Méli je t'adore, vraiment je ne te le dirais jamais assez ! » Continuait de rire le brun machiavélique.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Son grand frère lui tapa le haut du crâne en lui répliquant de ne pas se moquer et je me décidai enfin à bouger et reprendre mes esprits... Une Idol de la SM, pas étonnant alors que les filles réclament toujours à le voir et lui dire bonjour ! Et les deux folles alliées là, des sasaeng tout simplement ! Tandis que j'ouvrais la boutique les garçons allèrent mettre leurs tabliers et s'installèrent derrière le comptoir. Cette journée promet d'être pleine de rebondissement avec sa présence... Surtout que maintenant je connais la raison d'une telle euphorie en ce qui le concerne ! Et pourtant, il n'avait rien d'une Idol quand nous discutions entre deux clientes. C'était un homme simple, plein d'énergie, bizarre mais dans le sens drôle... Ouais non bizarre aussi, là je viens de comprendre le sens du terme 4D !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"em"Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emKeuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emBwara Miss Simple, Simple,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emKeuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call),em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emBwara Mr. Simple, Simple,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emKeuttae-neun Keuttae-neun Keuttae-ro meotchyeo,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emBwara Miss Simple, Simple,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emKeuttae-neun Keuttae-ro yeppeo (SJ Call).em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US"Blow Your Mind,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US"Kara Mr. Simple, br  Blow Your Mind,/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US"Ttae-ga watjanha, Duryeowo malgo,br  Blow Your Mind,/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US"Kaja Mr. Simple, br  Blow Your Mind,/span/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: KO; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Ttae-ga watjanha, Junbi dwaetjanha. "span/em/p 


	7. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Chapitre 6/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" spanC'était une journée mémorable, toutes les filles étaient heureuses de voir leur Oppa servir au café, et lui était heureux de parler à ses fans. Enfin, ce n'est pas le terme qu'il utilise, ils les appellent E.L.F diminutif d'Ever Lasting Friend... Je suis touchée de le voir si proche d'elles, en France nous n'avons pas ce contact avec les stars, elles sont bien trop imbus d'elles mêmes ! Je travaillais avec plaisir avec lui autant que quand je travaille avec son frère et ses parents. Il a une personnalité assez étrange mais c'est très amusant et agréable, ça change un peu des personnes de Séoul avec qui j'ai pu parler jusqu'ici. Tout comme son petit frère il passa sa journée à me taquiner et me faire des blagues en tout genre. Young Im Eomma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire et moi je faisais semblant de bouder. Un seul était déjà suffisant, que les deux se liguent contre moi est drôle mais injuste ! En tous cas les clientes en riaient bien, les trois plus adorables m'encourageaient. Elles me demandaient de survivre car désiraient que je continue de travailler ici. Si seulement toutes pensaient comme elles ! Oui vous l'aurez devinez, les deux pestes étaient là et me toisaient méchamment. Bien entendu leurs regards et voix changeaient quand c'était Jong Woon Oppa qui s'occupait de leurs commandes les unes après les autres... Ces filles allaient passer leur journée aux toilettes à boire autant de thé !/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Le café se vidait tranquillement tandis que l'heure de fermer était arrivée. Je faisais le ménage dans la salle une fois qu'elle fut complètement vide quand l'Idol vint me voir pour parler. Il m'aida à mettre les chaises sur les tables et tentait par des efforts surhumains de me faire reconnaître une de leurs chansons... Sans succès, quoi qu'il chante je n'avais jamais entendu de ma vie. Et j'en étais désolée pour lui vraiment, sincèrement... Il a une voix magnifique de base, mais quand il chante, on dirait un ange... Je m'en voulais, inutilement certes, de ne pas connaître son groupe. Le côté Idol ne m'avait jamais vraiment attirée, à part Shinwha mais ça je suis tombée amoureuse de la voix de Shin Hye Sung... Je n'ai jamais cherché plus loin à savoir quels autres groupes étaient aussi bon qu'eux du fait.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Tu as une voix magnifique Jong Woon Oppa, vraiment je m'en veux de ne pas connaître... » M'excusais-je pour la énième fois.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Merci du compliment... Ne t'en veux pas, c'est vrai que ça me paraît bizarre, mais... Quelque part ça me fait plaisir... Je n'ai pas besoin de préserver mon image d'Idol avec toi, je peux être naturel sans me poser de limites. » Riait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Tu me permets quand même d'essayer de vous écouter ? Pour voir si j'aime avec toutes les voix ou pas ? » Souriais-je en prenant le balais derrière le comptoir.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ma voix ? Mince, moi qui espérais pouvoir rester le seul du groupe que tu connaisses... Je suis certain que tu serais du genre à craquer sur Si Won ou Dong Hae... » Pleurnichait-il peu convaincant.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Ca va les chevilles Jong Woon Oppa ? » Riais-je en le regardant faire l'enfant tout triste.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Jong Jin Oppa se joignit à nous et commença à parler de tout ce qu'il a apprit sur moi depuis que je travaille chez eux. Jong Woon Oppa se montrait très intéressé et me posa des questions sur tous les sujets abordés par son frère comme, mes origines et ma famille, mes passions et mes goûts, les raisons de ma venue en Corée du Sud et comment j'ai trouvé le job chez eux. Nous échangions nos numéros, skypes, msns, kakao talks, me2days, blogs et twitters afin de rester en contact et apprendre à se connaître. J'avais décidé de mettre de côté le fait qu'il soit une Idol et donc ne pas écouter ce qu'il fait avec ses camarades. Non pas que j'avais peur de ne pas aimer ou autre, non, au son de sa voix et aux paroles qu'il m'a chanté je peux dire que j'aimerais très certainement. Mais j'aimerais connaître la personne avant de connaître l'artiste... Je suis certaine qu'il y a des centaines de choses à savoir sur lui en dehors de son statut d'Idol qu'il doit entretenir autant pour l'image de son groupe que pour celui de sa boîte. Ceci lui fit vraiment plaisir, il me le fit comprendre de toutes les manières possibles. Il faut dire, si ça fait 7 ans qu'il travail comme Idol, il n'a pas dû en rencontrer beaucoup qui, comme moi, s'en moquait royalement de sa carrière. Il nous quitta alors juste avant que nous finissions, Mr et Mm Kim étaient partis juste après la fermeture, il ne restait que Jong Jin Oppa et moi.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Maman m'a dit que tu avais encore eu une altercation avec les sasaeng... Rien de physique en dehors du café au moins ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet alors que nous rangions les dernières tasses qui venaient d'être lavées par le lave vaisselle.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Non, elles ne font que lancer des piques, des insultes et me parler comme à un chien, mais rien de plus ne t'en fait pas... Et puis, j'ai pris comme habitude de les ignorer et me comporter comme avec les autres clients... Avec politesse, respect et distinction... » Souriais-je ne voulant pas montrer mon stresse et ma gêne envers ce sujet.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Tant mieux, j'ai hésité à demander à Hyung de leur parler, mais... Ca risquerait d'empirer les choses, car elles s'imagineront qu'il y a un truc entre vous s'il prend ta défense... Bon sang que je n'aime pas cette histoire ! » Râlait-il en fermant le placard. « Je te raccompagne, en général mon père te suis à distance avec sa voiture mais vu qu'il n'est pas là ce soir... »p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Ton père quoi ? Mais... Faut pas vous en faire pour moi je ne vis pas loin, surtout maintenant que j'ai déménagé j'ai trouvé un appartement encore plus près ! » Fis-je choquée d'apprendre ce fait.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Raison de plus pour que je te raccompagne, je ne sais pas ou tu habites ! » M'attrapa-t-il par la main ne me laissant pas le choix.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Nous enlevons donc nos tabliers et mettons nos manteaux, écharpes, bonnets et gantsmitaines à la place. Le temps est encore froid à cette période de l'année, le printemps n'ayant pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, la moindre petite hausse de température n'était pas encore pour demain. Nous sortons donc bien camouflés afin en éteignant et fermant définitivement le café pour aujourd'hui. Demain serait un autre jour remplis de clientèle espérant revoir l'Idol une seconde journée. Tranquillement nous marchons en parlant de choses et d'autres et rigolant. Il me raconte ses études, ses stages, son petit travail à côté du café... Il a une vie bien chargée, surtout quand on prend en compte toutes ses activités en dehors de tout ça ! Bien sûr il passe aussi du temps avec son frère quand ils peuvent. Déjà la vie d'un coréen n'est pas facile, alors quand c'est une Idol ça doit être pire, en tous cas à entendre Oppa parler de la carrière de son Hyung... Ce n'est pas rose tous les jours, entre les sasaeng, la boîte très exigeante, les répétitions, émissions, concerts, fanmeetings et autres activités à la chaine... Il faut vraiment avoir une santé de fer pour s'en sortir ma parole !/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Arrivés devant mon immeuble je lui propose de monter avec moi, il refuse gentiment avant de m'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Je fus d'abord surprise puis remarqua son clin d'œil vif et au loin je pus voir les sasaeng qui nous avaient suivis. La panique commença à monter en moi, elles savent ou je vis, non... Non, non ce n'est pas possible, mais que leur ai-je fais bon sang ? Je souris à Jong Jin Oppa et jouant le jeu caresse tendrement une de ses joues. Il me sert dans ses bras avant de partir et je monte chez moi en vitesse. Je m'enferme à double tour et vais fermer tous mes volets... Moi qui en laisse toujours au moins un d'ouvert à cause de ma légère claustrophobie ! Ces filles vont avoir raison de moi si ça continue, vous me direz, c'est ce qu'elles veulent, et elles gagnent clairement la partie là. Pour me rassurer j'allume ma chaine hi-fi et y insère l'album The Game de Queen. La voix de Freddy Mercury résonna dans l'appartement, elle fit vibrer mon âme, trembler mon corps, pleurer mes yeux et bouger mes lèvres... Les paroles que je connaissais par cœur depuis tant d'années sortaient autant des baffles que de mes lèvres.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"em"Save Save Save me,em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emI can't face this life alone.em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emSave Save Save me,em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emI'm naked and I'm far from home. span lang="EN-US""span/em/p 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

«- Non, non désolée Oppa mais ça ne va pas être possible... » Dis-je au téléphone essayant de convaincre Jong Woon que venir chez moi était une mauvaise idée.

« - Oh allez, mon frère a eu le droit lui, pourquoi pas moi ? Allez, ça fait un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, je peux quand même venir te rendre visite chez toi ! Ca sera plus tranquille qu'au café avec les ELF, je les adore mais, j'aime bien voir mes proches tranquillement pour changer de temps en temps ! » Boudait-il en insistant à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Oppa t'abuse ! User de cet argument là... Bon okay mais fais toi très discret d'accord ? Deux de tes sasaeng savent ou je vis je ne veux pas qu'elles s'imaginent des choses, c'est déjà difficile de leur faire comprendre que je me fiche totalement du fait que tu sois une Idol... » Soupirais-je vaincue.

« - T'inquiète pas, la discrétion c'est ma spécialité ! » Cri-t-il fier de lui.

« - J'ai le droit d'en douter ? » M'inquiétais-je alors soudainement.

J'étais tranquillement en train de préparer le déjeuner quand l'interphone sonna. C'était mon premier jour de repos depuis mes débuts au Händel&Gretel, j'avais prévu de me reposer et éventuellement aller voir Sae Hee à la fin de ses cours, mais l'aîné de mes patrons en avait décidé autrement, heureusement je n'avais rien dit à Sae Hee pour ne pas lui faire de fausse joie en cas d'empêchement ! J'ai eu le nez fin pour le coup. Je lui ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et lui indique mon étage et le numéro de mon appartement. Il met peu de temps à montrer, vive les ascenseurs, je me précipitais donc de nouveau dans le couloir pour lui ouvrir. Oui je vous rappelle que je suis en train de cuisiner. Je l'accueil avec plaisir, le revoir me fait chaud au cœur. L'invitant à faire comme chez lui je m'excuse de devoir retourner aux fourneaux. Je l'entendais commenter ma décoration, ma collection de livres, ma collection de Cds et ma collection de DVDs, il parcourait mon appartement, en découvrant un peu plus sur moi dans chaque pièce qu'il visite. Il finit par me rejoindre dans la cuisine en souriant. J'avais mis des lardons à mijoter et je préparais la pâte en y mettant de la crème fraîche avant d'y ajouter les rondelles d'oignons que j'avais préalablement découpées pendant ce temps dans le four chauffait mon gratin de pâtes. Oui je sais, pas très coréen mais j'avais envie d'un plat français pour aujourd'hui.

« - Et en plus tu sais cuisiner ! Bon sang t'es la femme parfaite ma parole ! » Riait-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

« - Si tu le dis... Ce sont des plats français, j'espère que tu aimeras ça... » Répondis-je rougissant légèrement.

« - Euh... Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de manger avec toi... J'étais même près à aller manger un bout dehors une fois t'avoir un peu embêté ici... » Dit-il surpris et légèrement gêné.

« - Eh bien tu apprendras que, chez nous aussi français, nous savons accueillir nos invités. Il est hors de question que tu quittes cet appartement sans manger ! » M'exclamais-je en retirant les lardons du feu pour les ajouter à la crème fraîche et aux oignons.

« - Je suis censé être le plus âgé non ? Ce n'est pas très formel comme langage ce que tu viens d'utiliser ! » Taquina-t-il espérant reprendre le dessus.

« - Je suis la maîtresse de maison, quel que soit ton âge tu es chez moi, je décide et tu te laisse faire ! » Montrais-je alors comme je pouvais être autoritaire qu'elle que soit la personne et son âge se trouvant en face de moi.

« - Je m'incline, une femme aux fourneaux a tous les pouvoirs ! » Levait-il les mains en signe de défaite.

Me posant encore et toujours des questions comme il aime à le faire depuis maintenant un mois, et ce quel que soit le réseau social ou moyen de communication. Une fois qu'il eu finit je me mis à faire la même chose, c'était devenu une habitude entre nous, se poser des questions, apprendre à se connaître. Il m'expliquait donc sa vie d'Idol, et avant ça sa vie de trainee, puis sa vie encore avant. Ses goûts en musique, en lecture, en film... Il m'avoua aussi que s'il avait acheté ce café à ses parents c'était pour les avoir près de lui après les soucis de santé que son père a eu. C'était aussi pour voir son petit frère plus souvent car tous deux étaient très proches. J'eu les larmes aux yeux à ses révélations, ce qui le fit sourire bien entendu. Il apprécia autant que moi le repas que j'avais cuisiné. Et vint alors le moment de ranger la table, il insista pour m'aider, je le laissais donc faire. Vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, condiment dans le placard, boissons au frigo et ordures à la poubelle.

Il eu un geste qui m'étonna alors que nous nous disputions gentiment le rangement... Un simple petit touché, mais mon cœur en rata un battement et moi j'en oubliai même de respirer sur le coup. Il venait de poser son doigt dans le creux de la lèvre supérieur, son sourire s'agrandit à ma surprise et ses lèvres vinrent délicatement se poser sur mon front. Il déclara qu'il m'aimait bien puis alla dans le salon sans en rajouter ni demander son reste. J'étais là scotchée à ne savoir que dire ou faire... Pourquoi avoir posé son doigt précisément ici ? Reprenant mes esprits je préparais un peu de thé avant de le rejoindre, il s'était installé dans le canapé et regardait un album photo de mes amies et moi dans mon pays natal. M'installant à ses côtés je lui expliquais qui était qui et ce qu'elles étaient toutes devenues. Jade était à présent institutrice dans une école primaire très réputée, Lila était aux dernières nouvelles montée au grade de sergent chef dans l'armée de terre, Karine une DJ dont la carrière montait en flèche et Solène une esthéticienne à son propre compte. Elles me manquaient toutes, mais je savais que je les reverrais un jour, même si à présent ma vie c'était ici et nulle part ailleurs, je comptais bien retourner en France leur rendre visite de temps en temps, quand mes moyens financiers et mes jours de repos me le permettraient.

C'est une longue discussion qui suivit l'explication de chacune des photos qu'il avait regardé. Les heures défilaient mais nous nous en moquions, nous rions, nous parlons, être l'un avec l'autre donnait une nouvelle dimension à la relation que nous étions en train de construire. Déjà via texto et compagnie nous nous étions pas mal rapprochés, mais là c'était encore plus flagrant. C'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années à force de se parler de tout et de rien qui font que nous savions tout de l'autre... Ou presque ! Son téléphone sonna, il grimaça en voyant le nom qui s'affichait, répondant il me fit une moue qui voulait tout dire... Il allait certainement devoir partir mais ne voulait pas. Il ne cessait de dire hyung à tout va, des oui, des pourquoi et des pitiés défilaient entre ses lèvres. Si j'avais bien tout compris il suppliait son interlocuteur de pouvoir rester avec moi encore un peu, mais il ne gagna pas, heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne le sais pas trop... Une chose dont je suis sûre, quand je vis l'heure, c'est qu'il était temps autant pour l'un que pour l'autre d'aller se coucher. Il était déjà très tard, 23H, le temps était passé à une de ces vitesses, je n'aurais pas cru ! Raccrochant il soupire assez déçu puis relève la tête pour me sourire.

« - Je vais devoir rentrer, un de nos manager a remarqué que je ne suis pas resté au dortoir comme prévu et il pique une crise... » Riait-il.

« - Et toi ça te fait rire Oppa ? Tu exagère, il se fait sûrement du souci pour toi ! Allez zou tu rentre plus vite que ça ! » Me levais-je alors pour l'encourager.

« - Je rêve ou tu mets ton Oppa à la porte ? Et puis, il a surtout peur que je fasse des vagues, quand il a sut que j'étais partit voir une fille, il a cru que j'avais une aventure au risque de me faire choper par les journalistes ! » Expliqua-t-il en se levant aussi pour me faire face. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce genre d'aventure t'intéresse, tu n'es pas comme l'image que tous se font des filles françaises... »

C'est donc un peu déçu, mais malgré tout heureux de l'après midi que nous avons passé ensemble, qu'il s'en va. Bien entendu avant de partir il réclama un gros câlin et posa de nouveau son doigt au dessus de ma lèvre inférieur. Puis il disparu dans l'ascenseur me faisant signe de la main.


	9. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Chapitre 8/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;""spanspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl,/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"Neowa hamkke itkko shipeo.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"No I can't stop thinking about you girl,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"Nal yeogi dugo gabeorijima.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"Cause I can't stop thinking about you girl,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"Neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"No I can't stop thinking about you girl,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"span lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"emNae uri ane gadugoshipeo. "em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Je ne cessais de surveiller son twitter, espérant un signe, une nouvelle photo... Entre deux entrainements, entre deux émissions, entre deux enregistrements, entre deux photoshoot... Bien entendu, même si j'étais le Hyung le plus âgé à cause du départ de LeeTeuk pour son service militaire, les autres me charriaient beaucoup... J'étais devenu accroc à cette fille qui ignorait royalement le côté Idol de ma vie, et ce même si je lui en parlais. Cette fille n'était pas comme les autres, et elle était loin d'être comme tout ce qu'on peut entendre sur les Européennes ! Mais ce que je ressens est assez étrange... Elle m'intrigue, elle m'attire, elle me hante, elle m'intéresse, elle me plait, elle m'hypnotise, elle m'ensorcelle, elle...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Hyung, tu rêves encore éveillé... On a comprit que cette fille hante tes pensées mais là... T'es tombé amoureux ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama Si Won alors que nous étions en route pour rentrer au dortoir.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Est-ce qu'un jour au moins nous auront le droit de savoir autre chose que son prénom, sa nationalité, le fait qu'elle ne nous connaisse pas et qu'elle travaille pour tes parents ? Hyung ? Tu peux au moins nous montrer une photo tu ne crois pas ? » Ajouta Kyu Hyun alors que je rêvassais toujours à moitié.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Et quel âge elle a aussi ? C'est ça le plus important à savoir ! » Rit alors Hyuk Jae plus communément appelé Eunhyuk.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Pervers, tu changera jamais ma parole ! » Me réveillais-je alors soudainement.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Eh bah voilà, vous voyez mon génie maintenant ? » Se vanta le rappeur danseur.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Vous avez pas bientôt fini un peu les dongsaeng ? » Me plaignis-je alors regardant discrètement une photo de Mélora et mon frère prise et mise sur son twitter il y a quelques jours.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Eh mais c'est qu'elle est mignonne en plus ! Fais gaffe on dirait que ton frère a posé une option sur elle ! » Agit alors le démon habitant Kyu Hyun en me prenant mon portable des mains.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Kyu Hyun rends moi ça immédiatement ! » Criais en voulant reprendre mon portable.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Mais il était déjà trop tard, il l'avait passé à tous nos camarades et le téléphone était maintenant dans le fond du van entre les mains de Ryeo Wook qui souriait comme jamais. En effet mon colocataire de chambre avait déjà vu une photo de Mélora, il lui avait même un peu parlé via skype avec la webcam et le micro alors que j'étais en conversation avec elle. Ca faisait un moment qu'il me disait de la montrer aux autres afin qu'ils me fiche la paix, mais jamais je n'avais voulu entendre raison... Pour la protéger ou pour la garder comme un trésor que l'on doit chérir, je n'en sais vraiment rien. Une chose dont j'étais certain, je ne voulais pas que les gars en sachent trop sur elle tant que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer entre nous. Chose qui peut se comprendre, c'est comme ShinDong qui n'avait pas présenté sa petite amie Nari à ses parents tant qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle fût la femme de sa vie. Je ne parle même pas de sa demande en mariage codée !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Bref, tout ça pour dire que tant que je ne saurais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour elle et si c'est réciproque, je préfère faire profil bas et rêver dans mon coin. Je réussis à reprendre mon bien à la condition de répondre à leurs questions... Sous le regard de mon donsaeng je pliais à leur demande et répondis à tout ce dont je pouvais répondre. Les questions du genre « Elle a un copain » ou encore « Elle est du genre libertine ou sérieuse » je préférais ne pas répondre, je savais pertinemment les réponses mais si je répondais plusieurs d'entre eux voudraient la rencontrer juste pour la tester et vérifier... Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, j'aurais trop peur qu'après elle me fuit et ne veuille plus me parler. Non je ne pourrais le supporter, je ne sais trop pourquoi, ça date de notre rencontre, je crois que j'ai flashé sur elle sans m'en rendre compte... Elle était là, en haut de l'escabeau et elle n'arrivait pas à remettre un des lustres, elle parlait avec mon frère et moi je la regardais en silence, elle ignorait ma présence et encore plus qui j'étais réellement... J'avais du mal à y croire, peut-être jouait-elle la comédie pour que ma famille lui laisse une chance d'avoir un travail, bien qu'ils s'en moquaient tous du moment qu'elle se montrait efficace...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Sa voix était douce et puissante, chantante et calme, sincère et moqueuse. Sa posture était travailleuse et élégante, féminine et forte, féérique et réelle. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, d'un noir brillant et éblouissant de naturel... Oui, pour une française elle avait les cheveux étonnement foncés, et pourtant ce n'était pas une coloration... Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai parlé à cet instant précis, brisant ainsi cette vision époustouflante d'une femme magnifique dont je n'avais même pas vu le visage ! Je la fis perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba. Par chance je n'étais vraiment pas loin et je pu la rattraper afin qu'elle ne touche pas le sol... C'est là que je découvris son visage, yeux fermés par la peur, mais si doux, si pâle et si expressif... Il allait parfaitement avec sa silhouette digne d'un mannequin et sa voix angélique. Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent enfin, d'un brun chaleureux, entourés de maquillage noir qui les rendait plus absorbant... Ses joues s'étaient tintées de rose puis de rouge alors qu'elle me regardait avec attention, sans doute pour essayer de me reconnaître... Je n'ai jamais vraiment su, et je ne le voulais pas. Ses yeux à cet instant m'avaient captivé, un sourire que je ne pu contrôler c'était dessiné sur mes lèvres : Un ange venait de tomber du ciel directement dans mes bras... Ces souvenirs me firent sourire comme un abrutit aux dires des autres qui se moquaient de nouveau de moi. Mais je m'en moquais complètement... Une fois au dortoir j'allais voir mon donsaeng fiancé, je devais avoir une conversation avec lui. Réussissant à lui parler seul à seul je lui expliquais tout depuis la rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui quand ces souvenirs me sont revenus en tête. Lui qui était en couple depuis longtemps pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait... Et sa réponse, bizarrement je m'y attendais gros comme la SM...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - T'es tombé amoureux Hyung, y'a aucun doute là-dessus ! Tu devrais passer du temps avec elle dès que tu peux, et puis, comme tu squatte la même chambre que Ryeo Wook tu peux lui demander de parler avec elle sur skype pendant que tu fais semblant d'aller sous la douche ou autre... Il pourrait réussir à savoir si elle ressent la même chose avec cette méthode. »p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Je le remercie de son aide et son conseil, promettant d'y réfléchir... Mais au fond de moi je ne voulais pas savoir si elle ressentait la même chose de cette manière... Non, j'avais envie d'un rendez vous d'abord amical qui finira par se montrer romantique et là, selon sa réaction, je saurais si je peux aller de l'avant ou en rester là. Je préfère ne rien risquer, rester ami avec elle me permettrait de rester proche, que tout gâcher en tentant de gagner son cœur et la faire fuir me ferait trop mal car je ne pourrais plus la voir et passer du temps avec elle...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;""spanspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;"I lost my mind, br / Noreul choeummannasseultte,br / No hanappego modeungoseun,/span/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: KO; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Get in slow motion,br  Nege marhejwo ige / Meil geudewabr / Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo,br / Ssaugo ulgo anajugo,br / Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon. "/span/em/p 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_"__I love you everyday,_

_Don't get away,_

_Take me away._

_I love you everyday,_

_In everyway,_

_Neol saranghae._

_Wae ireon nae mameul ajik molla,_

_Nan neoui maeumeul ajik jal molla._

_I love you everyday,_

_Don't get away,_

_Take me away._

_I love you everyday,_

_In everyway,_

_Neol saranghae._

_Wae ireon nae mameul ajik molla,_

_Nan neoui maeumeul ajik jal molla. "_

Je venais de finir mon service au café quand je reçu un appel, répondant sans regarder qui voulais me joindre je manquais de justesse un arrêt cardiaque... Jong Woon Oppa, il m'invitait à dîner avec lui. C'était pour me remercié de l'avoir invité à déjeuner chez moi quelques semaines plus tôt... Bon sang que le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu sur mon canapé hier ! Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, mais pas une boule désagréable, non une boule chaude qui s'atténua une fois qu'il eu raccroché. Était-ce donc lui qui me faisait me sentir si faible, si bizarre ? Non, c'était certainement la fatigue de ma journée, elle n'avait pas été de tout repos avec les pestes qui étaient venues ! Si seulement elles avaient un jour régulier pour venir, non c'est selon leurs envies, un coup le mardi, un coup le vendredi etc. Ca avait le dont de m'exaspérer car je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elles ! Enfin si, vous pouvez être sûrs que deux soirs par semaine elles sont devant mon immeuble à me guetter... Assez flippant oui comme vous pouvez l'imaginer je pense.

C'est rapidement que je dis au revoir à mes patrons, prétextant un rendez vous oublié et du fait devoir partir si je ne veux pas être en retard. Ca n'était jamais arrivé, habituellement je reste toujours un peu pour discuter avant de me décider à partir, ils ne m'en voulaient donc pas... Le jour ou ils apprendront que leur fils aîné venait en fait de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il passerait me chercher une heure plus tard pour un dîner en tête à tête à d'après moi ils changeront d'avis... J'arrivais à mon appartement rapidement, je ne pris même pas le temps de voir si j'étais suivie ou non, je m'en moquais au final, j'avais plus important en tête ! C'est donc en catastrophe que je vais vider mon armoire, ou est-elle cette robe que j'adore tant ? Je mets au moins un quart d'heure à la retrouver, je range ensuite le reste correctement afin de ne pas avoir à le faire en rentrant. Sans plus trainer une fois tout remis en place, je file sous la douche, je m'habille de leggins noires simples et de ma robe tunique de la même couleur à l'encolure Carmen et aux manches trompettes. Je passais le sèche-cheveux sur ma chevelure brune, laissant les ondulations naturelles se placer comme elles le désiraient. Il est vrai qu'habituellement je les lisse, mais ce soir je ne sais pourquoi je préférais que le naturel l'emporte. Pour ce qui est du maquillage je ne pu empêcher mon habitude d'entourer les yeux de noir, c'est le seul maquillage, avec le vernis, que je prends le temps de mettre. Je ne suis pas du genre à en mettre trop, le fond de teint, le rouge à lèvres... Ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça, un peu d'ombre à paupière et du crayon khôl ça me suffit amplement. De temps en temps quand l'envie me prenait du vernis sur les ongles mais sans plus. Je finissais tout juste de me préparer quand il sonna à ma porte... A ma porte ? Je me précipitais pour lui ouvrir il souriait comme un fou.

« - Il y a un ELF qui vit dans cet immeuble, il m'a gentiment ouvert la porte pour que je puisse monter... Wouah, tu es... Sublime... Mélora... » Il sembla perdre sa voix à la fin de sa phrase.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as sonné directement ici... Entre je t'en pris, je n'ai plus qu'à fermer mes volets avant de partir et mettre manteau et chaussures... Fais comme chez toi hein, je n'en ai que pour une minute. » Le fis-je entrer en riant légèrement à sa tête d'halluciné.

« - Je... Ok... Attends je vais t'aider à fermer tes volets, après tout c'est à cause de moi que tu dois courir, je t'ai prévenue au dernier moment... » Vint-il précipitamment pour fermer un de mes volets.

Je riais en allant dans ma chambre pour y fermer celui qui s'y trouvait, il ne cessera de m'étonner et me faire rire lui ! Quand je reviens dans le salon il tient mon manteau près à me le mettre sur le dos. Je le laisse faire en le remerciant de cette attention si adorable. Nous mettons donc ensemble nos chaussures pour partir. Une fois en bas nous montons dans sa voiture, en discutant encore et toujours de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. J'essaye de savoir ou il m'emmène mais il ne veut aucunement m'en dire un mot. Nous roulons alors pendant bien une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant un restaurant assez chic mais pas trop non plus... J'ai bien fais de mettre cette robe tunique à la fois simple et bien habillée. En plus avec mes bottes à talons ça rend très bien bon je suis du fait habillée tout en noire, mais ça ce n'est pas un souci. Me faisant entrer il m'accompagne ensuite à l'intérieur, la salle était vide, seule une table était dressée et les serveurs et serveuses nous attendaient avec le sourire. Digne d'un drama cette scène ma parole. Je souris timidement à l'homme qui m'a invitée puis nous nous installons enfin chacun sur une chaise.

« - Commande ce que tu désire, ce soir c'est ta soirée, tu l'as bien méritée. Tu te donne tellement à fond pour réussir ta vie et aider mes parents au café. » Me sourit-il en montrant le menu.

« - Je... Merci... Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais Oppa ! Je ne fais que mon travail après tout. » Baissais-je la tête vers le menu ouvert, gênée de la situation.

Mais il réussi à enlever la gêne avec une blague ou deux, puis nous commandons nos repas. Afin de nous faire patienter ils nous apporte une bouteille de Soju et deux verres. J'espérais qu'il boive plus d'alcool que moi car je ne le tiens pas très bien et une bouteille comme celle-ci à deux je trouve ça énorme... Enfin, vous me direz, nous ne sommes pas obligés de la vider, mais étant donné la boisson que c'est... Tout le monde en boit comme du petit lait donc... Heureusement nos plats ne tardèrent pas, du fait nous n'avons pas eu à boire beaucoup. Il avait lui aussi l'air heureux que l'attente ne s'éternise pas, nous mangeons donc avec appétit et bonne humeur. Il me raconta un peu sa journée et je lui racontais la mienne, en passant bien sûr, le fait que les sasaeng continuaient de venir me harceler. C'était mon problème pas le sien, il en avait assez à gérer comme ça après tout. Une fois le diner terminé nous sortons du restaurant, il m'emmène dans un musée ouvert de nuit, les œuvres exposées étaient sublimes. J'étais de nouveau comme une enfant dans un magasin de jouets, ça me rappelait mon arrivée en Corée du Sud, lorsque j'étais dans la voiture de Sae Hee.

La visite terminée il est facilement minuit, il me raccompagne chez moi, dans la voiture je parle encore des œuvres qui m'avaient le plus marquée pendant la visite. Il riait en me voyant si passionnée et heureuse. Nous arrivons devant chez moi et là je les vois, les sasaeng... La panique me pris soudainement et je lui demandai d'aller me déposer dans le parking souterrain afin qu'elles ne nous voient pas... Au départ il ne comprend pas trop puis aperçoit alors les deux jeunes femmes qui essayent de nous dévisager et se rapprocher de la voiture. Sans demander son reste il recommence à rouler jusque dans le parking souterrain. Il se gare le plus près possible d'une des portes menant dans l'immeuble, heureusement pour moi il y a un code pour les passer. Il me suit alors jusque chez moi, essayant de me faire parler.

« - Mélora répond moi, qui sont-elles ? Pourquoi elles sont ici ? Mélora ! » Crit-il alors.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je me retourne vers lui, les yeux brillants, je me retenais de pleurer avec difficulté. Son regard se fit soudainement inquiet, alors qu'il y a encore une seconde il était dur et cherchait une réponse. Là il avait peur, peur de savoir, peur que je souffre, peur de m'avoir blessée en me criant dessus. Il se rapprocha de moi, je n'osais pas bouger, je mourais d'envie qu'il me console, et pourtant j'avais peur que s'il le faisait, ça se saurait et ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Il me prit doucement dans ses bras, puis sans un mot il me dirigea vers la porte de l'ascenseur afin de monter chez moi. Une fois devant ma porte j'ouvre, aucun de nous n'avait dit mot, comme si le silence était préférable. Nous entrons et nous installons dans le canapé.

« - Elles sont des habituées du café... Très vite elles m'ont prise en grippe parce que je pouvais travailler avec toi et qu'elles ne te voyaient jamais... Elles se sont imaginé que je ne venais travailler au café que pour te voir et te draguer... Et puis elles ont commencé à me suivre en plus de m'insulter. » Expliquais-je doucement sans même oser le regarder.

« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu n'a rien dis ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« - Je pensais que ça leur passerais, puis je m'y suis habituée... Et puis, tu as autre chose à faire que t'inquiéter pour ça... Tu veux du thé ? » Me levais-je alors comme pour conclure la conversation.

« - Euh... Oui... Mais... Eyh, reviens ici miss on n'a pas finit ! » Me suivait-il dans la cuisine.

« - Je n'ai rien de plus à dire Oppa, tant qu'elles n'en viennent pas aux mains je n'ai rien à leur reprocher... Je les ignore et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal... » Continuais-je en préparant le thé.

« - T'es vraiment pas croyable... Depuis maintenant 3 mois que je te connais et que nous discutons je ne cesse d'en apprendre sur toi, des choses qui m'étonnent plus les unes que les autres. Mais ça... Non tu ne peux pas laisser faire Mélora, ces filles vont vouloir t'user et te détruire, tant qu'elles n'auront pas réussi elles vont s'acharner sur toi ! » S'exclama-t-il en essayant d'attirer mon attention.

« - Elles ne peuvent pas me détruire puisque je les ignore Oppa... » Soupirai-je souhaitant à tout prix qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter et de parler de ça.

« - Tu as vu dans quel état tu étais quand on est rentrés ? » Fit-il d'une voix choquée.

« - Je ne voulais pas qu'elles te reconnaissent pour éviter qu'elles te sautent dessus tout simplement, je me fais du souci pour toi, ces filles sont capable de tout quand elles se retrouvent face à une Idol. » Trouvais-je comme excuse.

Il soupira n'insistant pas plus, mais je sentais qu'il ne me croyait pas... Pour autant le fait que je sois aussi butée fut assez fructueux vu qu'il arrêta d'en parler. Nous buvons notre thé tranquillement, reparlant de cette soirée presque parfaite... Enfin non, elle était vraiment parfaite, c'est le retour qui laissait à désirer... Je parlais de nouveau du musée, lui demandant s'il en connaissait d'autre que je pourrais aller visiter pendant mes journées de repos, qui bien qu'elles se fassent rares, existent quand même ! Il me promit donc de m'emmener dans autant de musées que je le voudrais dès que nous pourrons nous voir. J'en sautille sur place, heureuse de pouvoir visiter de nouveau musées et surtout de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui... Car oui sa présence me réchauffait le cœur, je me sentais si bien avec lui... Malheureusement l'heure avançait et il devait rentrer au dortoir s'il ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts par son manager qui le surveillait de près depuis sa première escapade chez moi. Il se dirigea alors vers ma porte d'entrée, je le suivais de près afin de refermer derrière. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et remis ses chaussures avant de sortir. Mais avant qu'il ne monte dans l'ascenseur je le rattrape, déposant un baisé sur sa joue et le prenant dans mes bras.

« - Chez moi on fait comme ça pour remercier une personne. » Soufflais-je dans un murmure que seul lui pouvait entendre.

« - Bien que ce ne soit pas très conventionnel, j'aime beaucoup cette façon de procéder... » M'entoura-t-il de ses bras comme pour prolonger le câlin.

« - Allez rentre Oppa, il est tard. » Riais-je en me détachant de lui.

Il me sourit simplement et embrasse ma joue en réponse à mon baisé sur la sienne. Sans plus attendre il monte dans l'ascenseur et moi je rentre chez moi, fermant ma porte je me sens légère, comme si un poids s'était évadé de ma poitrine. Vérifiant que c'était bien verrouillé je vais éteindre toutes les lumières allumées et vais dans ma salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me mettre en pyjama pour me coucher. Ma nuit fut moins agitées que les précédentes, bien sûr je faisais toujours des cauchemars sur les deux sasaeng, mais quelque chose de rassurant calma mes peurs... Les câlins et la voix de Jong Woon Oppa résonnaient dans ma mémoire et apaisaient mon cœur, rendant moins dures et pénibles ces images qui hantaient mes nuits. La douceur de ses lèvres sur ma joue me fit frissonner, comme quand il l'a fait avant de me quitter... Pourquoi rêver de lui me fait ressentir au décuple ce que je ressens vraiment en sa présence ?

_"Utsumuiteta rainy day,_

_Boku wo yobisamasu koe._

_Fui ni kakaru niji mitai,_

_Kimi ga waratteta._

_Kono kimochi wa nani ?_

_Maebure mo naku,_

_Kimi ni deatte shimatta toki kara._

_Nandaka KURUSHII douka shiteru,_

_Dounika narisou."_

Une semaine passa depuis notre soirée ensemble. Les pestes étaient repassées au café et me posaient des questions sur le fait que j'étais sortie avec quelqu'un, et elles voulaient savoir qui... Heureusement Jong Jin Oppa était là et m'avait sortie du pétrin en disant que c'était avec lui, que nous faisions souvent ce genre de sorties et qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'elles surveillent son amie. Bien entendu elles n'avaient pas spécialement aimé se faire remettre en place par le petit frère de leur Oppa adoré, mais au moins elles me laissèrent tranquille pour le reste du temps qu'elles ont passé au café. Bon une fois qu'elles sont parties c'est Jong Jin Oppa et Young Im Eomma me harcelèrent pour que je leur dise qui était donc cette personne avec qui j'étais sortie pour que ça intrigue tant ces sasaeng qui allaient jusqu'à squatter devant chez moi.

« - Mais, Mélora, allez dis moi... P'tite sœur ! » Suppliait Oppa.

« - Oh non joue pas cette carte là Jong Jin Oppa, ce n'est pas du jeu ! » Ronchonnais-je résistant à son attaque.

« - Tu sais que tu fais partie de la famille maintenant non ? Dans une famille nous n'avons pas de secret ! » Ajouta Young Im Eomma pour m'achever.

« - Oh non, pas vous... S'il vous plait... » Me plaignis commençant à craquer malgré moi.

« - Méli... J'suis ton Oppa non ? S'il te plait ! » Réussit-il enfin.

« - Aishhhhh... J'étais avec Jong Woon Oppa, il m'a appelé à la fin de mon service pour me dire qu'il venait me chercher une heure plus tard... Je ne savais pas trop ou il voulait m'emmener au départ... » Craquais-je donc rouge de honte.

« - Hyung t'as invitée à passer la soirée avec lui ? » S'étonna le petit frère.

« - Ne rougis pas comme ça voyons, s'il t'a invitée c'est qu'il t'aime bien, et j'en suis contente ! » Me rassura Young Im Eomma.

« - Moi ce qui m'étonne surtout c'est qu'il ne m'a rien dit... » Fit Oppa toujours un peu étonné.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_"Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago_

_Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago_

_Na dashi shie yeo nandedo ojik nobbunirago_

_Jakku jakku shigani heullodo_

_Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo_

_Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok_

_Na dashi shie yeo nande do ojik nobbunirago_

_Jakku jakku shigani heullodo_

_Ona ! "_

Comme à son habitude quand il travaille au café, Jong Jin Oppa me raccompagna chez moi le soir venu. Mais en silence cette fois-ci, j'essayais tant bien que mal de le faire parler ou rire, mais n'arrivais à rien... Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait une fois devant chez moi je le pousse à entrer et l'invite à diner et prendre un thé pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la mise et me raccompagner régulièrement. J'espérais bien entendu avoir réponse à ma question, qu'avait-il donc à faire la tête depuis tout à l'heure ? Le faisant s'assoir à ma table de cuisine pendant que je cuisine devant lui. Je chantonne une chanson de Nirvana en coupant mes légumes et dansant, je le vois, du coin de l'œil, m'observer avec attention. Je m'arrête alors soudainement et le regarde droit dans les yeux un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'espérais au moins égayer son visage un minimum, ce n'était pas une grande réussite mais, il esquissa un semblant de sourire.

« - Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas Oppa ? » Tentais-je alors sans tact mais avec tendresse et respect.

« - Je... C'est juste que, je savais bien que tu lui plais, je connais mon frère par cœur, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il me tiendrait au courant... J'veux dire... Il sait comme les sasaeng peuvent être dangereuses quand elles s'y mettent, il faut penser à te protéger mine de rien... » Expliqua-t-il alors me laissant clouée sur place.

« - Attends... Je plais à ton frère ? Me protéger des sasaeng ? Te tenir au courant de quoi ? » Arrivais-je à m'assoir en le regardant d'un air halluciné.

« - Il... Il t'a bien invitée à manger au restaurant non ? C'est bien ce que tu nous a dis ? » Me regardait-il comme étonné que je ne comprenne pas.

« - Oui, et après on a été au musée... Mais c'était pour me remercier de tout le travail que je fais pour vous au café... Y'a rien de... Jong Jin Oppa pourquoi tu ris ? » Le questionnais-je alors encore plus interloquée.

« - C''est une poule mouillé, il a certainement eu peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque... Méli, tu penses quoi de mon frère ? » Me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Eh bien, c'est un homme très sympathique, drôle, attentionné, mature mais pas trop, intelligent mais pas grosse tête, talentueux et... Tactile. » Réfléchissais-je alors en répondant doucement.

« - Et tu te sens comment en sa présence ? » Continuait-il souriant comme jamais.

« - Bah... Bien, comment veux-tu que je me sente ? » Esquivais-je la question en me relevant pour finir de préparer le diner.

« - Comment tu esquive ! Méli tu es la reine des têtes de mule, répond à ma question immédiatement ! T'es pire que mon frère, bon il a jamais admit être amoureux de toi mais il l'a sous entendu au moins... » Répliqua-t-il alors me faisant relever la tête.

« - Comment tu... Oppa ! » M'exclamais-je alors rouge comme une tomate.

« - Allez avoue, il ne te laisse pas indifférente ? J'aurais dû le parier, depuis votre rencontre j'ai sentis que vous deux ça collerait vraiment... » Riait-il alors se levant pour m'aider à finir de couper les légumes restant.

« - C'est vrai que... La semaine dernière, après m'avoir appelée, en arrivant au restaurant, quand il m'a ramenée et quand il est partit, j'ai ressentis quelque chose d'étrange... Et non, pour ta gouverne Oppa, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse donc ce que je ressens pour ton frère est totalement flou pour moi... » Me défendais-je alors en mettant dans un plat le repas pour le faire cuire au four.

« - Vous être trop forts vous deux, non vraiment vous battez les records... » Ne cessait-il de se moquer, mais non méchamment.

Pendant que je mettais la table il s'absenta soit disant pour aller aux toilettes, mais je l'entendais parler, il devait donc être au téléphone à mijoter quelque chose encore... Faisant celle qui n'avait rien entendu je continuais de m'affairer à la cuisine. Je préparais une petite salade de soja pour l'entrée et décidais de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert, oui quand l'envie me prend je peux faire un festin à partir de rien... J'ai appris ça de ma mère et de ma grand-mère. Une fois la salade posée sur le dessous de plat je diminue la température de mon four pour éviter que le gratin de légume ne brûle et mets le gâteau dans mon mini four afin qu'il soit prêt pour la fin du repas. J'appelais Jong Jin Oppa à table, il n'était toujours pas revenu... Haussant des épaules je sers les deux assiettes en salade et pose le saladier sur le plan de travail à côté, si je laissais le plat dans le four plus longtemps, même à basse température, ça allait être carbonisé ! Sans plus attendre j'attrape mes maniques et ouvre le four pour sortir le repas. Manque de chance pour moi une des maniques glissa un peu et je me brûlais la main en touchant le plat contre ma volonté. J'arrivais à le poser rapidement sur le dessous de plat quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena au lavabo pour faire couler de l'eau froide le long de ce dernier pour que ça descende sur ma brûlure et la soulage.

« - Bonne cuisinière, mais maladroite... Heureusement que les hommes sont là pour sauver la mise... » Reconnaissais-je donc la voix de Jong Woon Oppa... Jong Woon Oppa ?

« - Tu... Qu'est-ce que... Merci... » Eu-je du mal à dire me sentant rougir comme jamais.

« - Jong Jin~ah m'a appelé pour me dire que tu préparais un bon repas et m'a demandé de venir... Et il est partit juste après que j'ai passé la porte de ton appartement... Je n'ai pas trop compris en fait... Et puis comme je t'ai entendu l'appelé je suis venu pour te dire qu'il était partit et... J'espère que tu n'aura pas de marque, tu ne t'es pas loupée... » Fit-il lâchant enfin mon bras comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il me tenait et que ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

« - Alors lui, quand je le reverrais il va m'entendre parler... Merci beaucoup pour le réflexe Oppa... Ca devrait aller j'ai de la biafine dans la salle de bain. » Répondis-je en coupant l'eau.

_"Niga animyeon andwae,_

_Neo eobsin nan andwae,_

_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul._

_Na apado joha,_

_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan,_

_Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka."_

Je me dirigeais donc dans la salle de bain pour me mettre de la fameuse pommade sur la brûlure. En revenant je vis Jong Woon Oppa qui s'occupait de découper, grâce à une spatule, le gratin de légumes qui avait l'air d'être encore bien chaud. Il me sourit et m'invite à m'installer avant de mettre une portion à côté de ma salade puis à côté de la sienne... Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Jong Jin Oppa m'avait fait ce coup monté et que son grand frère n'avait même pas comprit... C'est en silence et n'osant pas se regarder que nous dinons... Encore plus gênant que le diner dans le restaurant, et le câlin aux portes de l'ascenseur... J'avais de plus en plus chaud et me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise... C'était vraiment ça l'amour ? Se sentir stupide et gênée devant lui ?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

5 Avril 2012 – Café Händel&Gretel – Séoul. Il est 20H quand nous finissons de tout ranger et nettoyer, éteignant toutes les lumières nous sortons afin de fermer la boutique pour la nuit, demain serait un autre jour. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retourne persuadée de voir Young Im Eomma prête à me dire au revoir alors que je retirais la clef de la serrure, mais c'était Jong Woon Oppa qui se tenait à mes côtés, souriant comme jamais. Je vis au loin sa mère me faire signe de la main en partant au volant de sa voiture. Je cru voir qu'elle riait, comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer... Un peu surprise et ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait je regardais le chanteur le questionnant muettement... Que faisait-il ici ? Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, il me prit simplement la main pour m'emmener dans sa voiture et démarrer sans rien dire. La musique des Rolling Stones résonnait dans la voiture, nous roulions depuis un bon quart d'heure et encore aucun mot n'était sortit de nos bouches. Je le regardais conduire, il était sérieux... Et pourtant ça ne durcissait en rien son visage si doux et enfantin... J'avais du mal à croire qu'il a cinq ans de plus que moi quand je le regardais aussi attentivement.

Notre destination semblait loin car le temps passait et il continuait de regarder l'horizon et conduire sans mot. La musique continuait de résonner dans l'habitacle mais cette fois-ci c'était un album d'Iron Maiden... A croire qu'il avait piqué les miens dans ma tour à CDs... Je fixais la route sans la fixer, le sommeil commençait à avoir raison de moi malgré ma lutte acharnée pour lui échapper... Ce qui me réveilla fut une porte qui claqua, pourtant pas très fort, mais mon sommeil devait être assez léger pour que ça suffise. Faisant surface je vis que mon chauffeur s'était assis sur le capot de sa voiture. J'entendis comme un murmure... Non pas un murmure, c'était autre chose... Ouvrant doucement la porte je pu alors entendre qu'il chantait, les paroles me donnèrent les larmes aux yeux et me réchauffèrent le cœur en même temps... Je me rapprochais de lui sans même penser à fermer la porte de la voiture derrière moi, en silence je m'arrêtais à quelques pas de lui, le laissant chanter, profitant de sa voix, admirant sa silhouette... Je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant, me blottir contre lui, nicher mon nez dans son cou et m'enivrer de son parfum.

_"Na dasi sarado,_

_Myeot beoneul taeeonado,_

_Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na,_

_Naega jikyeojul saram,_

_Naega saranghal saram nan,_

_Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka,_

_Neo hanaman saranghanikka. "_

Sa voix s'arrêta, elle n'était pas cassée, juste un peu étouffée... Comme moi il avait les larmes aux yeux et les retenait avec difficulté. Quand il me remarqua il se ressaisit et se releva, je pris donc sur moi et alla le rejoindre comme si de rien n'était et m'assis sur le capot à mon tour. Je regardais enfin devant quoi nous étions garés, la vue était sublime, nous surplombions une ville pleine de lumières de toutes les couleurs... Une petite exclamation d'émerveillement m'échappa, ce qui le fit rire bien entendu... Je le sentis s'assoir à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Une idée farfelue me vint alors à l'esprit et un petit rire m'échappa. Il du prendre ça pour lui car il commença à enlever son bras, mais d'une main rassurante je retenais la sienne posée sur mon épaule. C'est alors que comme ça, sans prévenir, je me mis à chanter une chanson de BoA, chanson que Sae Hee m'avait faite écouter... Elle m'avait dis « Si tu penses à lui c'est que tu l'aimes »... Et j'ai pensé à lui... La chanson est en japonais, mais c'était une langue que je maitrisais plutôt bien, moins que le Coréen, l'anglais et l'allemand, mais je me débrouillais assez pour bien prononcer et comprendre ce que je chantais... Une chanson d'amour qui venait du cœur...

_"Aishiatte tsutaeatte,_

_Motto soba de,_

_Kanjitai no,_

_LOVE LETTERS from my heart,_

_LOVE LETTERS for your smile,_

_Uchiagetai kono omoi wo._

_Dare no sei demo nai noni ne,_

_Itsuka kuwakunaatte,_

_Iitai kimochi kuchibiru de,_

_Kakurenbo no one sided love._

_Tomori hajimeru machiakari,_

_Suki to MAIL ni shite,_

_Pikapika no,_

_Hikari ni no sa,_

_Kimi ni todokitai no ni._

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte,_

_Motto soba de,_

_Kanjitai no,_

_LOVE LETTERS from my heart,_

_LOVE LETTERS for your smile,_

_Uchiagetai kono omoi wo._

_Kitto itsu demo shiawase na,_

_Wakenante nai kedo,_

_Yappari daisuki na hito to,_

_Shiawase ni naritai no,_

_Kakushinakucha fumidasenai,_

_Jibun ga modokashi,_

_Kizuitano deai dake jya,_

_Kokoro shimae nai koto._

_Tanjoubi wa,_

_Kanpai shite,_

_Onaji keshiki yakitsuketai,_

_Aishitanara aisaretaii,_

_Kagayaku machi,_

_Yuuki kudasai._

_I LOVE YOU,_

_Kimi ni tsutaetanara,_

_Watashi kitto,_

_Kawareru hazu._

_Aishiatte tsutaeatte,_

_Motto soba de,_

_Kanjitai no,_

_LOVE LETTERS from my heart,_

_LOVE LETTERS for your smile,_

_Uchiagetai kono omoi wo._

_Tanjoubi wa,_

_Kanpai shite,_

_Onaji keshiki yakitsuketai,_

_Aishitanara aisaretaii,_

_Kagayaku machi,_

_Yuuki kudasai..._

_LOVE LETTERS from my heart,_

_LOVE LETTERS for your smile._

_LOVE LETTERS from my heart,_

_LOVE LETTERS for your smile._

_LOVE LETTERS from my heart,_

_LOVE LETTERS for your smile."_

Il s'était relevé en sursaut, surpris que je me mette à chanter, et intérieurement j'espérais chanter correctement sinon j'allais être plus que ridicule. Son regard était posé sur moi, du début à la fin de la chanson, un sourire à la fois timide, heureux et fier s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et moi j'osais à peine le regarder, détournant mes yeux pour admirer de nouveau les lumières de la ville un peu plus bas. J'eu à peine fini de chanter la dernière syllabe qu'il se posa devant moi et me fit me lever. Je me sentais toute petite si près de lui... Intimidée je baissais la tête, mais doucement, d'un doigt sous mon menton il la releva. Nos regards s'accrochèrent alors, un long moment, son sourire m'en provoqua un, j'étais bien là, si près de lui, sa seconde main se posant dans mon dos pour nous rapprocher un peu plus. Il finit par m'enlacer et soupirer très légèrement, comme rassuré par la situation, nos yeux ne pouvant plus se détacher. Il prit alors la parole, d'une voix toujours aussi douce et voluptueuse qu'à son habitude.

« - Tu cuisines bien, tu es une grande fan de musique, de cinéma, tu es bonne travailleuse, tu as de l'humour et un cœur en or posé dans le creux de tes mains si délicates et fines mais pourtant fortes... Ajoute à ça que je te trouve vraiment très jolie et attirante, mon cœur en chavirais un peu plus à chacune de nos conversations... Et là... Là j'entends ta voix, ta douce voix chanter une chanson comme celle-ci... Tu es vraiment la femme idéale Mélora Echôme. »

Il ne me permit pas de répondre quoi que ce soit, en effet ses lèvres c'étaient posées sur les miennes avec douceur et amour. Sans vraiment me poser de question je répondis avec autant de sentiments à ce baiser. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais il suffit à me faire tourner légèrement la tête... Jamais encore je ne m'étais sentie assez proche d'un garçon ou d'un homme au point de l'embrasser ou me considérer comme amoureuse... Il faut dire, jamais je ne m'étais laissée charmer, draguer ou autre... J'avais toujours privilégié mes études et mon travail à ma vie sentimentale... Bien sûr je m'étais fait charrier par mes amies, mais je m'en moquais, je me savais encore jeune, j'avais encore le temps avant de me poser et me mettre en couple. Bon je n'avais pas non plus pour but, en arrivant dans ce pays il y a de cela quelques mois, de me mettre en couple avec qui que cela soit, c'était une question que je ne m'étais encore jamais posée en réalité... Est-ce que je voulais vraiment tout ça ? Certainement puisque je me laissais aller dans ses bras après notre baiser. J'étais heureuse comme jamais, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, mon cœur n'avait jamais été aussi rempli de bonheur et de joie. Nous nous rasseyons finalement sur le capot, l'un contre l'autre.

« - C'est ma ville natale. » Dit-il simplement en me tenant contre lui délicatement. « Je me suis toujours juré que le jour ou je tombais vraiment amoureux j'emmènerais la personne concernée ici pour notre premier baiser... Depuis que je suis devenu une Idol peu de filles s'intéressent à moi pour qui je suis vraiment, je doutais de trouver la perle rare un jour... Et tu es arrivée... Mélora saranghae. »


	14. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Chapitre 13/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Donc si je comprend bien, vous êtes définitivement en couple, c'est officiel ? » Demanda mon amie tasse de thé en main.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Je crois bien oui, mais l'officialité n'est pas totale, il préfère continuer de le cacher aux fans et médias pour le moment... Pour ma sécurité et aussi d'un autre côté, ne pas précipiter les choses... » Répondis en me calant un peu mieux dans son canapé.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement, je veux dire, depuis le temps que cette histoire te fait tourner en bourrique : tu te rends enfin compte de tes sentiments, il a les mêmes que toi, vous vous mettez ensemble... Et toi c'est limite si tu ne fais pas la tronche ! » Répliqua-t-elle inquiète.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Je m'inquiète un peu... Jong Jin Oppa n'est pas dans son assiette depuis que Jong Woon Oppa et moi avons annoncé nous être mis en couple. Il ne me parle pratiquement plus, il ne me charrie plus au café quand il vient bosser avec nous... Et il me raccompagne de plus en plus rarement le soir. » Lui expliquais-je alors.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Tu penses... Qu'il t'en veut ? Cela serait quand même bizarre non, il vous a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre après tout... » S'interrogeait-elle alors.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Elle marquait un point, c'est Jong Jin Oppa qui nous a fait remarquer que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est lui qui a manigancé toute cette histoire quelque part... Peut-être allait-il falloir que j'aille lui parler seule à seul... En attendant il fallait que je redouble de vigilance avec les sasaeng, elles ne lâchaient toujours pas le morceau ces deux là. Déjà que même sans relation particulière avec lui c'était difficile, mais maintenant... Je ne sais si j'allais tenir le coup assez longtemps sans que tous ne s'aperçoivent qu'elles me rongent un peu plus à chaque fois que je les vois, au café ou au bas de chez moi... Même si nous redoublions de vigilance elles allaient finir par le remarquer... Et le jour ou nous auront officialisé, j'ai plutôt intérêt à déménager le plus loin possible de Séoul en espérant qu'elles ne trouvent pas où ! Je sais que je devrais en parler, mais je suis du genre à vouloir tout gérer moi-même si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et ces filles là j'en fais une affaire personnelle, le jour ou elles iront trop loin je saurais leur faire comprendre qu'elles ont plutôt intérêt à arrêter si elles ne veulent pas d'emmerdes !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Et dire que si je t'avais forcée à écouter autre chose que Shinhwa vous n'en seriez sans doute pas là aujourd'hui ! Je ne regrette pas que tu ne te sois pas plus intéressée que ça au monde des Idols ! » Riait-elle soudainement me tirant de mes rêvasseries inquiétantes.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - J'avoue... D'ailleurs, c'est quand l'enregistrement de Shinhwa Broadcast ou on va ? J'ai hâte d'y retourner ! » Me montrais-je alors beaucoup plus réjouie qu'avant.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Non mais tu sais que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils ont prévu une seconde saison ! J'avais bien pris conscience qu'elle avait eu un succès fou mais là... » Fit-elle complètement dans les nuages, certainement à penser à son Eric adoré. « Ca fera quand même la cinquième fois que mon oncle nous fera entrer dans le cercle des privilégiés qui suivent le tournage ! Je l'aime mon oncle ! »p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Moi aussi j'adore ton oncle, et l'émission, je suis bien heureuse qu'ils en fassent une seconde saison d'ailleurs... Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question Sae Hee~yah ! » Riais-je en la voyant rêvasser.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Hein ? Ah oui désolée, on y va le 20, je me demande ce qu'ils leur réservent encore aux pauvres... » Répondit-elle enfin à ma question.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Oh t'inquiète pas pour eux va, comme d'habitude ils vont très bien s'en sortir ! Tu crois qu'ils vont nous reconnaître, déjà la dernière fois Min Woo Oppa a eu un doute tu te souviens ? « J'vous ai déjà vu vous deux non ? » » L'imitais-je presque à la perfection.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Nous étions parties à rire, les imitant les uns après les autres... Nous avons toujours été assez douées pour ça, il faut dire, chaque fois que nous regardions une vidéo d'eux nous avions pour habitude d'étudier les moindres mimiques de chacun. Il était donc facile de savoir qui nous étions en train d'imiter la plupart du temps. Dommage la soirée passa trop vite et cassa notre petit amusement... C'est donc calmement que je récupérais mes affaires afin de rentrer chez moi, demain matin je faisais l'ouverture et du fait je devais me lever un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. C'est donc légère, mais surveillant quand même mes arrières, que je rentrais chez moi, passer des soirées comme celle-ci avec Sae Hee m'avait pas mal manqué ces temps-ci. J'espérais grandement que nous pourrions reprendre nos habitudes rapidement ! Nos soirées, nos sorties, nos discussions... J'allais devoir jongler avec plus de choses maintenant... Il allait falloir que je m'organise pour pouvoir m'en sortir correctement ! J'arrivais enfin chez moi, personne ne m'avait suivie, personne ne m'attendait... Parfait, au moins il leur arrive de me foutre la paix c'est déjà ça !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" J'entre alors dans mon immeuble, et profite de passer devant les boîtes aux lettres pour relever mon courrier. Qu'elle idée n'avais-je pas eu là ! Un rat mort me tomba dessus alors que j'ouvrais pour récupérer ce qui avait été posté pendant mon absence. Un crie strident s'échappa de mes lèvres sans même que je ne le veuille réellement, la surprise et la peur ayant pris le contrôle totale de mon esprit et de mon corps... Bien entendu je n'étais pas passée inaperçue et le concierge avait rappliqué à toute vitesse alerté par le son de ma voix. J'étais sur le sol un peu plus loin, tombée sous le coup de ma surprise m'ayant fait sursauter et trébucher, le rat mort entre mes jambes légèrement écartées et le courrier volait dans le hall atterrissant un peu partout. J'étais tremblante, sous le choc, bizarrement je ne me demandais même pas qui était coupable d'une telle blague... Si on peut appeler ceci une blague bien entendu... L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'était précipité sur moi en voyant la scène, me demandant si j'allais bien, si je n'avais rien de cassé, et bien entendu, si je voulait qu'il appelle la police. Je le rassurais en lui disant que j'allais bien et me relevant, par contre je refusais catégoriquement qu'il appelle les forces de l'ordre. Par contre je lui fit croire que j'allais appeler mon petit ami pour qu'il vienne m'aider à me remettre afin que lui puisse aller se reposer. Me voyant composer un numéro il n'insista pas et ramassa mon courrier avant de me le donner et rentrer chez lui, sa dernière parole me supplia de le prévenir en cas de soucis, chose que j'acceptai. Il était toujours si adorable avec les locataires de cet immeuble.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" «- Allô ? Mélora ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ? » Répondit une voix endormie et inquiète.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - Oppa... Elles ont mis un rat mort dans ma boîte aux lettres... Comment elles ont réussi à entrer ? » Paniquais-je de nouveau alors que je venais d'entrer.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" « - J'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge pas de chez toi d'accord ? » Répondit-il alors.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, mon interphone sonna et dans les secondes qui suivirent la sonnette de ma porte. J'ouvrais cette dernière et me blottis sans réfléchir dans les bras de Jong Jin Oppa. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé mon petit ami comme je l'avais dit au concierge ? Parce que 1 – Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, pas pour l'instant 2 – Elles sont peut-être encore là et c'est donc trop dangereux 3 – J'avais juste besoin de mon grand frère de cœur. Il passa la nuit avec moi, à me réconforter, à vérifier que personne n'était en bas de chez moi, qu'aucun mot n'avait été glissé, en plus du rat, avec mon courrier... Aucun de nous n'arrivait à dormir, pourtant nous avons essayé... Mais j'étais trop effrayée, et lui trop inquiet pour que Morphée arrive à nous capturer...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: KO; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;""A-yo, himi deul ddaenbr  Doong tah dak rhythmae gidae. Eo, ohbr / Neol hyanghan oori. Ae noraero, oh ohbr / Modu a-yo, modu a-yobr / A-yo, jam motdeul ddaenbr / Tuk teoleo rhythmae matgigo, oh ohbr / Pyeolcheojil naeilae gidaero, oh ohbr / Modu a-yo, modu a-yo"/span/em/p 


	15. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Chapitre 14/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" spanJe me réveillais en sursaut, je sentais des bras autour de moi. Surprise je regardais autour de moi et les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent à l'esprit... Je m'étais donc endormie dans les bras de Jong Jin Oppa, tous deux dans le divan se trouvant dans mon salon. J'avais donc réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré tout... Et lui aussi, il dormait toujours d'ailleurs. Sans le réveiller je me dégage de ses bras et me lève, une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien, et puis je préparerais un bon petit déjeuné pour mon frère de cœur qui s'est, sans se poser de question, montré très présent pour moi cette nuit. J'avoue j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, et pourtant, croyez le ou non, ce qu'elles ont fait c'est gentillet... Le pire étant que ce n'est que le début des hostilités, et qui sait ce qu'elles préparent de pire pour la suite ? Secouant la tête pour effacer ces idées sombre de ma tête et passer à autre chose, j'en ai assez vu pour le moment il fallait que je tourne la page ! Une fois dans la salle de bain je mets l'eau chaude à couler le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements propres dans ma chambre. Au passage je vérifiais que mon beau frère, qu'il est étrange d'utiliser ce terme, dormait toujours. Et c'était le cas, en même temps le pauvre, il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir, et j'en étais la responsable... Pourtant je sais qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas, depuis le début il me protège de ces deux filles, ou essaye en tous cas, car je ne me révèle pas facile sur ce point. Fermant la porte de la salle de bain à clef je pénétrais sous la douche afin de me laver et me rafraichir les idées. Une chanson francophone me vint alors à l'esprit et je commençais à chantonner, pas trop fort pour ne pas le réveiller./p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;""Pardonnez-moi si je meurs,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Un peu plus chaque soir,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Quand je m'endors,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Dans ce couloir,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Dans cet espace plus froid,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Plus sombre,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Qu'un simple cauchemar, br  Profond sommeil,/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Quand on ne se réveille pas,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Il est déjà trop tard,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Il est déjà trop tard,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Il est déjà trop tard,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Cauchemar,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Cauchemar,span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Cauchemar.spanspan lang="EN-US" style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128;" "/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing"span lang="EN-US" spanQuand je me réveille elle n'est plus là, dommage, je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, la voir si apaisée dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt les miens, était si agréable... Un soupire m'échappa, c'était assez difficile mais il fallait que je fasse avec. Depuis le tout début elle n'a vu en moi qu'un grand frère de cœur adorable et emmerdeur... Je n'aurais jamais eu une chance avec elle, même sans la présence de mon frère... J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler, et sa voix, douce et chantante, elle chantait en français. Chose très rare depuis que je la fréquente, en général elle chante en anglais, ou en Coréen pour le peu de chansons qu'elle connaisse dans notre langue. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais chanter dans sa langue maternelle, à dire vrai, c'est la première fois que j'entends des mots de cette langue sortir de sa bouche. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, c'est très agréable de l'entendre chanter en général, mais là, c'est encore mieux. Pourtant je sens au fond de moi, que si elle chante dans cette langue c'est parce qu'elle ne va pas bien, cette histoire la touche beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut le faire croire... En voyant ce qui c'est passé hier soir je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle nous avait caché cette souffrance que ces deux sasaeng lui faisait subir. Même si c'est la première véritable action qu'elles ont entreprit depuis son premier service chez nous./p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Sans un mot j'attendais qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain, l'écoutant chanter, fredonner, et parfois même soupirer. Elle ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit, certainement de peur de me réveiller. Elle ne changera donc jamais, penser aux autres avant de penser à elle. Son amie Sae Hee m'avait prévenu quand elle est venue au café une fois. Ca aurait dû m'alarmer d'ailleurs, je me sens stupide que ça n'ai pas été le cas. Je l'admirais pour ça, elle savait comment faire pour ne pas susciter l'inquiétude des gens même si elle va vraiment mal. C'est respectable de sa part, après tout, mais ça peut autant la détruire que ses proches. Car à tout garder pour elle, sa tête va finir par imploser. Il allait falloir que je parle sérieusement avec elle, et mon frère... Il fallait qu'on la protège de ces folles furieuses au plus vite si nous ne voulions pas que ça s'aggrave. Sans perdre de temps j'envoie un sms à Jong Woon pour lui demander de venir le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible à mon appartement, que s'il arrive avant moi qu'il utilise ma clef de secours qu'il ne quitte pas et qu'il m'attende en faisant comme chez lui.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain habillée, maquillée, coiffée et souriante je me levais pour la saluer. Sans vraiment lui laisser le choix je lui fis mettre une veste et des chaussures afin de sortir et prendre la direction du garage souterrain ou je m'étais garé, comme à mon habitude, en arrivant cette nuit. Un peu surprise elle monte dans ma voiture et me demande ou nous allons, me rappelant qu'elle devait faire l'ouverture et qu'elle était déjà en retard, chose qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais. Avant donc de démarrer le moteur j'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir que Méli n'allait pas très bien et que, du fait j'allais m'occuper d'elle pour la journée afin qu'elle puisse reprendre dès le lendemain. Bien entendu ma mère se montra très compréhensive, beaucoup plus que Méli qui commençait à m'enguirlander parce qu'elle voulait aller travailler. Mais un simple regard de ma part suffit à la calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et intérêt à ne pas se rebeller. Sortant du parking je mis l'autoradio en marche afin de faire un fond sonore et briser le malaise, c'est l'album Sorry, Sorry Repackage du groupe de mon frère qui résonna dans l'habitacle. Bien entendu elle n'en avait aucunement conscience, elle s'était promis de ne jamais écouter leur musique tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas assez mon frère à ses yeux. Je ne le lui avouai donc pas et quand la chanson Neorago que j'écoutais très souvent depuis quelques jours commença, je me mis à chanter par réflexe...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"" Dareunsaram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neoragobr  Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neoragobr / Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjimanbr / Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~br / br / Nae nunbit chi deulowo keu sunganebr / Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sunganebr / Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseobr / Keurae nan neorago/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdagospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dagospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Na dashi shie yeo nandedo ojik nobbuniragospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Jakku jakku shigani heullodospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorokspan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"emspan style="color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR;"Na dashi shie yeo nande do ojik nobbuniragospan/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"em span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Malgun Gothic'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; color: #403152; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-ansi-language: FR; mso-fareast-language: KO; mso-bidi-language: EN-US;"Jakku jakku shigani heullodo Ona ! "span/em/p 


End file.
